Through The Looking Glass
by hermoine snape
Summary: Savanna's mother Hermione was killed when she was 9 months old, and godfather offers a chance to travel back in time to stop the event before they happen. Through the Looking Glass will it change the future for all or ruin the blance of time? HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing with characters for awhile. I'll give them back I promise!

* * *

Through The Looking Glass

* * *

Harry Potter sat on a bench in the cemetery with his seventeen year old daughter, Savanna Lily Severus. She remaindered him so much of his best friend and her mother Hermione Weasely (nee Granger).

Savanna had long slightly frizzy brown hair, pale skin, slim heart shape face, cute button nose with a slim womanly figure. She had received her father and grandmother's beautiful bright green eyes.

Savanna's personality was a mixture between her father and mother. She loved to learn new things. She always had her nose in a book. She worked hard to keep good grades. She was in fact the top in her class. Savanna had his nack for getting into trouble. She spent much time with her godfather, Severus Snape. But it was in dentations.

Harry sighed heavily and traced the letters on the headstone.

Hermione Jean Weasely

September 19,1979-March 23, 2005

Beloved friend and War Hero

Hermione was only twenty-five when her husband, Ron had killed her in a drunken rage. She had came and visited him to see Savanna. They kept Savanna with him at Grimmauld Place. Savanna had been nine months old when his lover and best friend was killed.

"Dad," said Savanna quietly. Harry turned his head. "It's time to go or I'll miss the train."

"Alright sweetheart." whispered Harry and rose from the bench. "We'll come on Christmas love." He kissed his fingers and turned to his only child.

"Bye Mom." said Savanna and they left the cemetery for King's Cross Station.

Savanna didn't remember her mother, but her father told her many stories over the years. It felt like she knew her. She missed her dearly. Savanna knew her father never married. He couldn't bare to marry. The only woman he wanted was Hermione Granger. She was with Ron Weasely at the time and he didn't have the heart to tear them apart. She was happy. So he watched with a heavy heart and was there when ever she needed him.

Harry saw Savanna off to the Hogwarts Express. He told her not to study too hard and stay out of trouble. He kissed her on the forehead and watched her board the train for her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry stood on the platform until he could no longer see the train. He sighed and went to work. It was going to lonely three months.

* * *

Savanna's first week of school went by in a blur with a stream of classes and mountain of homework. She worked hard to stay ahead in all her classes. She wanted to make her mother and father proud.

Savanna was use to the whispers and rumors around Hogwarts. She was the daughter of the great Harry Potter, the man that vanquished You-Know-Who. She was the daughter of the Greatest Witch of the Age, Hermione Granger. It was also known that she was a bastard child. Savanna remembered what her father told her years ago. She was a love child. A child made out of nothing but pure love.

Savanna walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower. She walked passed a group of Slytherin girls.

"I heard her mother was a whore." whispered a Slytherin third year. "That Granger or who every she was killed herself because she-"

"You finish that sentence and you'll regret it." hissed Savanna, who had her wand pointed at the plump blonde Slytherin named Ana Winse. "My mother wasn't a whore nor did she kill herself."

"You're nothing but a bastard child. Hermione Granger was a slut not worthy of-"

"That will be quite enough Miss Winse." said a slick voice from behind Savanna. "Five points from Gryffindor Miss Potter put your wand away."

"But sir-"

"Put it away Miss Potter." said Professor Snape. Savanna quickly pocketed her wand. "And you two." he motioned to the group of Slytherin girls. "Twenty points from Slytherin for disrespecting a wonderful woman such as Hermione Granger. She should be showed with more respect. Get out of my sight." The girls quickly left and walked down the corridor. Professor Snape squeezed Savanna's shoulder and said, "Come with me." he swept passed her and Savanna jogged to keep up.

Professor Snape opened the potions class room door and ushered Savanna into the room. She walked into the room. Severus walked in and closed the door behind him with as soft click. He walked down the ale to his desk.

"Sit down Savanna." he told his goddaughter. She sat down in the front row as she watched him dig through a drawer in his desk. "You're father's taught you better than to draw your wand at people like that." he told her turning around. "I do understand why you did it sweetheart. I miss your mother dearly." Severus sat down next to Savanna and held out a mirror.

"What is this?" she asked looking at it closely.

"It's called a looking glass." said Severus watching his goddaughter's green eyes widen in awe. "It will take you to any time you wish to go."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes anywhere and I will able to keep an eye on you. But be warned Savanna time is a dangerous thing. Being meddled with dangerous."

"I can save mom." said Savanna praying for a yes.

"If that's what you want. Do you want Hermione with you?" asked Severus.

Savanna nodded with tears in her eyes. Hermione didn't need to die. She had too much to offer the world.

"Than take the looking glass and say the year." he told her.

Savanna took the glass mirror from her godfather. She gently ran her fingers over her reflection.

"Here." He held out a small mirror. "It's a two way mirror. I'll be able to talk to you." Savanna took it and stuck it inside her pocket. "Be safe sweetheart and bring our Hermione home."

Savanna threw her arms around her godfather's neck. "I love you Uncle."

Severus held the young woman close. "I love you too. Remember I'm not what I am now. I'm not a fair man."

She nodded rose from her seat. She took the mirror in both hands. "September 7,1997."

The mirror began to glow bright white light and she was sucked into the mirror. It dropped to the stone floor with a clank.

Severus rose from the stool bent down to pick up the mirror. He rose to his full height. He turned around and saw the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"Did it work Severus?" she asked her Deputy Headmaster.

"Yes. Now we wait." he return the mirror to the drawer. "Harry won't be happy that we sent Savanna back in time."

"I know but it will be worth it in the end." said Minerva. "It's time for supper." He nodded and they left the classroom.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave me great review.


	2. Chapter 2

Savanna felt like she was being sucked down a black hole that was never ending. Until she hit the stone floor and hit her head. Professor Snape was startled when something appeared out of thin air. Harry and Hermione jumped from cleaning cauldrons.

Harry ran over to the fallen girl on the floor. He was at her side before Hermione and Snape could move. He gently rolled her over onto her back. He checked for a pulse.

"I think she's only knocked out." said Harry brushing her slightly frizzy chestnut curls from her face.

Hermione knelt down next to her best friend. Professor Snape knelt down next to Harry. Professor Snape pulled out his wand whispered a spell under his breathe. He ran his wand over the young girl's body.

Hermione watched the girl wondering why she had a pull towards the girl, who's head was laying in Harry's lap.

Harry turned to Hermione and whispered, "Do you have a strange pull to her?"

"Yea. But why?" she whispered back not wanting Snape hear their conversation. "She looks a great deal like me." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Potter, she safe to move. I want both of you to take her to the hospital wing while I go to the Headmaster." said Professor Snape.

"Yes sir." said the couple together.

Harry gently lifted the unconscious girl into his arms and they left the potions class room. Harry and Hermione were grateful for getting out of detention that Malfoy had caused earlier that day. Hermione closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Severus picked up a mirror off the floor and rose to his full height. He quickly knew what it was. It was his family's looking glass. It hadn't been used in centuries. He sat down on top of a desk and looked at the mirror wondering who the young girl was and why she entered through the looking glass. He got off the desk and walked over to his desk and put the mirror away in his desk drawer. He flooed to the Headmaster's Office. He needed to know what had occurred. But he wouldn't be surprised if the elderly man already knew about the time traveler.

* * *

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into the Headmaster's Office. Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at the Potions Master. He motioned for the young man to have a seat.

"Lemon drop." said Albus. Severus sneered at the yellow balls that rested in a bowl at the end of the cherry wood desk. "So you've had a unexpected visitor enter your detention. How did she enter?" asked Dumbledore as he popped a lemon into his mouth.

Severus sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. "Through a looking glass."

Albus's eyes twinkled brighter at the wizard. "Ah, your family's looking glass."

"No the one that's in your bathroom. Yes my family's look glass." he said sarcastically.

Albus chuckled at Severus. He was a kind man you just had to see past the mask. He was cunning and had a dry sense of humor but he could also be a plain out bastard. He was loyal man and friend.

Albus sat back in his chair ran his fingers through his long beard. "What is your connection with this young woman. Only one that is family can pass through the mirror." Severus sneered at the idea of having children. "Ok not your child. Perhaps a godchild?"

"Who in the gods greens earth would trust me with their child?"

Albus shook his head. Severus had always sold himself short. He believed himself not worthy of friends or family. "Oh, my boy. Things must have changed if she's from the future. The war is over my boy. Voldemort is gone. Drop your mask."

"Ruin my reputation. A soft Potions Master. The students would blow themselves up! I have not had a student severally injured or killed in my time as Potions Master here. It will not start now." he hissed.

"I know my boy and I am very pleased, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy."

"Let's just go to the Hospital Wing and see the child." hissed Severus.

"Yes. Yes. Let's us go and meet the young woman." said Albus and they left the office for the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Harry and Hermione watched Madame Pomphery run her wand over the girl that laid in the bed. The couple couldn't get over how much she looked like Hermione, and wondered where she had come from.

"How is she doing Poppy?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he walked into the wing followed by Professor Snape.

Poppy put away her wand and turned to the men. "She has a small concussion. She hit her head quite hard on the floor. She'll be fine."

Savanna opened her bright green eyes and looked around the room. She quickly realized that she was in the Hospital Wing. She groan and touched her head and felt a bandage on her forehead.

"Man I hurt. I feel like a steam engine has ran me over." mumbled Savanna. She saw the late Albus Dumbledore standing before her. She knew she had indeed traveled to the past. Albus had died of old age when she was three.

"What's your name?" asked Harry gently. He took the pain reliever potion from the nurse. "Where did you come from?" He handed her the small bottle. He felt like it was his responsibility to take care of the girl.

She took the bottle from her young father. She took it down in one gulp. "I'm Savanna."

Hermione sat down on the end of Savanna's bed. "That's pretty name."

Savanna smiled at her mother. She could see that her father was correct. She did look like her mother. Albus waved his wand a three over stuffed arm chairs appeared. Harry sat down on the left side at the end of Savanna's bed while the adults sat down in the arms chairs.

"What year do you come from year?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm from the year 2022. I was sent here to stop curtain events from happening."

"What events?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Hermione please go tell Professor McGonagall is needed here please. You are both free to go to the Gryffindor common room." said Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest about not returning to the hospital wing after informing Professor McGonagall. Harry gently squeezed his best friend's shoulder. She nodded and they told Savanna that they'd see her later. Savanna nodded and watched her young parents leave wing.

Savanna chewed on her bottom lip and looked at her future godfather. She noticed the change in his personality immediately. His black eyes were cold, face held no emotion. He just seemed dead inside.

'_Poor Uncle. Mom mustn't be his assistant yet.' _thought Savanna remembering her father told her about Dumbledore naming Hermione his assistant was when they befriend each other.

The hospital wing doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked into the room. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger told me I was needed."

Albus took out his wand and drew up a chair for his deputy headmistress. He told her what had occurred in the potions classroom during Hermione and Harry's detention. Minerva looked at the young woman in awe.

Minerva studied Savanna carefully. "Mmmm. Well, I see strong characteristics between her and Miss Granger, but than she has Mr. Potter's amazing striking green eyes. You say you're from 2022?"

"Yes ma'am." whispered Savanna hating the way Professor Snape was staring at her. It made her feel uneasy.

"Savanna, what is your last name dear? Don't you worry none of this will leave this room." said Albus.

"Professor I'm sorry but that wouldn't be safe sir. I am being looked after. I am able to take care of myself." whispered Savanna. "I don't mean to sound smart sir. My father told me one time: 'You will have to choose between what is right and what is easy.'Sir and telling you would be the easy way but not the right way."

Albus's blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. He knew who her father was. Savanna's father was Harry Potter. "I do agree with you dear. But you travel through the Looking Glass dear. A Snape family heirloom. Only a family member my pass through the mirror."

"Ah, you see Professor you are asking questions. But you are not asking the right ones." she said with a smirk that would make Severus proud.

Albus chuckled at the bright witch before him. "You are correct Savanna. I am not asking the right questions. Now, we know who sent you has a connection to Professor Snape." Savanna nodded her head. "He or she wants you to stop some events that effect the future. How so dear?"

Savanna looked at her future godfather than turned to the headmaster. She took a deep breath. She told them she chose the time and that something terrible was to occur in a few years. She wanted to stop it from happening.

"What are you trying to stop?" asked Professor Snape in concern.

Savanna turned and looked at the Potions Master. She had just seen a piece of the future Severus Snape. "My mother's murder."

"The war is over isn't?" Poppy asked worried another battle might occur.

"The war is over. It's my-my mother is killed by her husband." Minerva gasped in shock. "You see my parents weren't married."

Albus understood now and his eyes twinkled brighter. He could see people's auras and each persons aura was different. The parent of a magical child leaves a trace of their aura around them. Harry's aura was red with a hint of gold. Hermione's was yellow with a hint of blue. Savanna's aura was a mixture of their aura. She was indeed a powerful and smart young woman.

"We must think of a cover story Headmaster." said Severus breaking the silence and Albus's study of Savanna's aura.

"Yes. I agree Severus." said elderly wizard. "You may keep Savanna. It will be easer to remember." She nodded with a smile.

Savanna thought trying to think of a last name maybe she could use her grandmother's maiden name. "That wouldn't work." she whispered to herself. She also couldn't use Granger. "Damn." she whispered.

Poppy let out a small shriek when she saw a snake on the window seal. She was terrified of snakes. Savanna turned and saw the green garden snake.

"Oh for heavens sake. It's only a snake." said Savanna. She turned to it and smiled. '_Hello what's your name?' _she hissed.

'_Pips. What's yours?' _hissed the snake.

'_Savanna. The nurse is afraid of you.' _

Pips hissed a laughed. '_I like you. Can I stay with you. I lost my family. They left me.' _

Savanna held out her hand and Pips slithered his way up her arm and down to her lap. She smiled and gently stroked the snake. "He's friendly Madame Pomphery. He won't hurt you." she turned to the headmaster. "May I keep him. He's lost her family. Please."

Severus looked into those beautiful bright green eyes. He thought they would bring back memories of his lost love, Lily. But surprisingly they didn't because it was a different feeling. A feeling he couldn't describe.

"Of course you may dear." said Albus. "Now a last name for you." he turned to Minerva and smiled. "Savanna's a transfer student and you are housing her for the year."

"Excuse me? You can't be serious."

"Why not dear." said the headmaster. Minerva huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh come now Minerva it's not that big of a deal. She is after all in your house."

"Fine."

"Wonderful! Now a last name. Caine. Savanna Caine. What year are you in dear?"

Seventh year sir."

Professor Dumbledore went into explain that Hogwarts would pay for her stay out of the emergency fund. She would be shorted into her house in the morning. He would change her appearance in the morning. Savanna nodded her head. She was to stay over night for Poppy to keep an eye on her. Savanna nodded. Her head began to hurt. She just wanted to sleep.

The three professor were ushered out of the hospital wing so she could sleep. The nurse gave her a pain reliever and bid her good night. Savanna sighed and snuggled deep into the covers. Pips curled up at her side. She looked forward for the next day to spend it with her parents.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me a great review!


	3. Chapter 3

Savanna was called into the Headmaster's Office. She looked around the round office and at all the neat objects around the room. The Headmistress's Office held many things on shelves from a ship in the bottle that looked like it was sailing. A large hour glass from the many time turners that had been destroyed in the final battle. The Gryffindor Sword hung on the wall near her desk in a glass case.

"Hello Fawkes." said Savanna stroking his head. He cooed under her gentle touch. "You liked Dad so much that you came to live with me and Dad after Professor Dumbledore died."

Albus stood on the second floor of his office watching the young woman speak to Fawkes. "Hello Savanna." said Dumbledore walking down the stairs. "I see you know my Fawkes."

"Yes sir."

Albus motioned for her to have a seat. Savanna sat down across from the headmaster's desk. He sat down in his chair studying the woman across from him. He was thinking on how to change her appearance.

"I want to keep my green eyes. Please Professor." said Savanna. Pips stuck his head out from under Savanna's sleeve.

"Very well. You may keep your eyes." said Albus his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon shaped glasses. "Now for a change." he rose from his chair and stood in front of Savanna.

She saw the headmaster's wand and knew what it was. She had done much research on the Elder's Wand. She smirked at it. "The Elder's Wand. You had gotten it in the duel against Grimawld."

Albus stared at the young witch in shock. He chuckled and said, "Yes. How did you know?"

"Five years of research."

Albus smiled. She was defiantly the daughter of Hermione Granger. He gently placed his finger under her chin and turned her head side to side. He waved his wand and her curly hair straightened and shorten to her chin and changed to a purple red. Her heart shape face took on a smaller rounder shape and full lips thin out some.

"Ah, there no one will recognize you. Not even your parents." said Albus even though they had seen her in true form, but knew that they would have a special pull to her.

"Professor, I know that my parents will have a special pull towards me. It's because of their auras."

"Yes that is very true. Let's pray they don't find out who you are dear. Only I know the full truth of your identity. I can read auras."

Savanna smiled at the elderly man and said, "Me too."

"That is very rare gift indeed so is speaking to snakes. I assume you got that from your father." said the Headmaster. He couldn't wait to see what the young witch could do. "I will sort you now dear." he grabbed the hat from the shelf and placed it on her head.

'_I've sorted you before Savanna Potter. You have your father's power and your mother's thrust for knowledge. Yes you have talent. You have yet to prove yourself.' _said the sorting hat.

'_Can we please get on with it. It took you nearly ten minutes last time. I know I'm the heir of Gryffindor. Please let's not go through my family history.' _Savanna told the hat. _'Like you did last time.'_

'_Huff, you have your parents tempers. Fine.' _"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat.

Albus chuckled at the student and hat. He could tell they were having a strange conversation. There had never been a time traveler before. He found it rather amusing. Savanna told him it took the sorting hat nearly ten minutes last time, because he went through her family tree. The hat found it fun.

The headmaster's flicked his wand a trunk with _S.C. _engraved on the side of the cherry wood. He told her that it would give her all she needed from school books, muggle clothing, school robes and anything else she may need including money for her Hogsmeade trips.

"Professor I can't take your money." said Savanna.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the young woman. It would be something her parents would tell him. They didn't like taking anything from anyone. They'd rather give to people who need it than be the receiver.

"Don't you worry dear. Professor McGonagall and I want to do some good." he told her and she nodded her head. "You'll be rooming with Miss Granger. She has kindly offered a place for you to stay."

Savanna beamed at the headmaster. She was going to be staying with her mother. It was something she was hoping for. She could get to know her mother. Savanna got up from the chair and pulled out some school robes and threw her house robes over her uniform. She went to pull back her hair but didn't feel it on her shoulders. She grabbed her books and put them in her bag.

"I forgot it's shorter than I'm use to." said Savanna shyly.

Albus chuckled at the young woman. He told her that the staff had a meeting before she had came to his office. The only ones that knew about where she came from was Professors McGonagall Snape and himself. The other professors believed her to be a transfer student. Savanna nodded her head. The headmaster flicked his wand and her trunk vanished and informed her that her belongings where in her room.

"Now, let's make our way to the Great Hall for breakfast." said Professor Dumbledore opening the door of his office. "After you dear."

Savanna walked out of the office soon followed by Professor Dumbledore. She had to remind herself to act like she was new to Hogwarts, and to let her parents show her around. The headmaster handed her time table just as they walked into the Great Hall. He gave her a small push towards the Gryffindor table. He winked and walked to the staff table.

Harry and Hermione moved so Savanna could sit between them. She sat down between her young parents. She began to fix her plate. Savanna looked up across from her and saw the man that took away her mother. Ron Weasely. Savanna wanted to strangle the redhead. She turned to the right next to Ron was Ginny Weasely. She had made her father's life hell during Ron's trial. Thanks to Ginny Weasely Harry Potter had lost all the ties to the Weasely family; except for her two uncles Fred and George.

"We have a new student. She is a transferred from small school for young witches. Youth Witchcraft. Miss Savanna Caine please stand." said Dumbledore.

Savanna rose from her seat between Harry and Hermione blushed slightly and waved. She quickly sat back down. She hated being the center of attention.

"I hope you all will welcome her and show her the wonders of Hogwarts. That is all." said the headmaster and returned to the seat.

Professor Snape sat back with his black cup of coffee studying the young woman that had shown up in his classroom. She had some spunk. He wondered what his tie was to this Savanna. He knew that she wasn't his daughter. And who killed Hermione Granger? Who wanted to kill such a wonderful and loving woman.

"What has drawn you to the Gryffindor table?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Severus turned to the woman next to him. "I'm wondering who she is and what connection do I have to her." he told her and turned back to study the young woman.

"What's your favorite subject?" Hermione asked Savanna.

"Mione she doesn't want to talk about classes." said Ron.

"You don't know what I want to talk about." said Savanna and turned to Hermione. "Potions. I want to go into the field. My mother was studying potions. She wanted to become a Potions Mistress."

"Are you mad? Someone would be bonkers to-"

Ron was interrupted by Harry. "She's not mad. Just because you don't like potions doesn't make them mad." Harry's green eyes blazed with anger. "Potions is a wonderful field." he hissed and threw his fork and knife down and pushed his plate away. He was now too angry to eat. "Apologize to Hermione and Savanna."

Ron turned back to his plate and mumbled his sorry. Harry raised a brow but didn't say anything else. He picked up a cup of coffee propped his elbows on the table and grabbed the Daily Prophet. Savanna smiled it reminded her of her father in the future.

Hermione smiled at Harry. He turned his head and returned the smile. He grabbed her coffee cup and poured her another cup. He handed it to her. Hermione gave him a thank you in return. Savanna smiled at her parents. She could tell that her father loved her mother.

Harry looked at his watch. It was a special watch. In one spot was a normal watch, but on the other had pictures of Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Fred George, Remus and surprising Professor Snape. The hands had school, travel, home, work, peril and heaven.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny pointed at school. Professor Snape was pointed at school/work. Fred and George pointed at work. remus pointed to work/school.

"That's a neat watch." said Savanna.

"Professor Dumbledore had it made for me for my birthday." whispered Harry and he continued in a hush voice. "I had one made for Mione. I gave it to her as early birthday present. Ron and Ginny don't have one."

Savanna smiled at her father. She had to remind herself to keep hers covered from everyone. Hermione looked at her time table and told them it was time to head for first class. Which was potions with Professor Snape.

They grabbed their bags and left the Great Hall. Harry warned Savanna about Professor Snape's strict nature. He whispered to her that he was a good man and that he trusted him with his life. He kept that from Ron. Savanna nodded and they made their way down to the dungeons.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.

You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out how the first class goes. Will be hell on earth?


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Savanna sat next to Harry and Ron around one of the large tables at the every back so they could all sit together. The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered in the potions classroom.

"Professor Snape is a brilliant Potions Master. He found a cure for Lycanthropy, and cured our Defense Against Dark Arts professor, Professor Lupin." whispered Harry to Savanna.

Savanna looked at her father hoping the sadness in her bright green eyes didn't show. Her Uncle Moony had been killed by Grayback when he found out that Remus Lupin had been cured. She loved her Uncle Moony. He lived with her and her dad. She was ten when he was murdered. Savanna mentally shook her head.

"That's wonderful." she whispered just as the classroom door slammed opened.

The class straightened up and watched Professor Snape sweep into the room with his black robes blowing behind him. Savanna laughed to herself remembering what he had told her. He swept into the room to get the class's attention and it worked showing he was not a man to be messed around with during class.

Professor Snape turned on his heels and faced the class. He looked at Savanna with cold black eyes. He crossed his arms. "We have a new student." he hissed and than drew out sarcastically, "How wonderful. A new addition to the 'Golden Boy's fan club." Savanna bit the side of her jaw not to laugh. "What is the Sectasecontor Potion Miss Caine?" hissed Professor Snape.

"The Sectasecontor Potion is designed to cure the Sectasempra Curse. It's easier to use if you don't know the counter curse for which you only know." said Savanna starring straight into the curses creator's eyes.

"You little know-it-all. Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheekiness." hissed Professor Snape and he walked over to the table. He leaned over the table. "Who told you that last bit?" he said so low that only for her to hear.

"You did sir." she said calmly.

Severus pulled back and sneered but smirked slightly. He turned away from the table. "How many days does this potion take to create?"

The class sat silent not knowing the answer, and mostly feared to answer the Head of Slytherin House's question. The Potions Master turned and faced the class. Professor Snape was truly disappointed in his classes. The students never wanted to answer. He worked his students hard. He gave those like Hermione Granger and Harry Potter lower scores than deserved to keep them working hard and not to slack off. He gave the ones that had lower grades a upper grade to encourage those to work harder. Than he awarded points for thse who answered them correctly in class or on their assignments. He had for years.

"Mr. Potter, how many days does the potion take to create?" he hissed once again. _"Come on Harry you know the answer. I've seen you study with Hermione." _he thought to himself.

"A…a month." said Harry.

Professor Snape turned to the black board. "Five points each for Mr. Potter and Miss Caine." he whispered as he wrote the ingredients on the board. He smirked to himself. "Get to work." he snapped and sat down behind his desk.

The students got up from their tables and went to get the ingredients. Professor Snape pulled the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin essays towards him. He looked up and saw his students had gotten to work. He went to work on grading.

Severus looked at his watch. The one half was a normal watch while the other had picture of Harry and Hermione pointed to school. The other hands had home, travel, peril and heaven. He had it made to keep an eye on the two people that meant the most to him in the world. He had it for years. It was the easiest way he kept track of Harry since he was left at the Dursely's home sixteen years ago. He had promised Lily he would look after Harry and it was the easiest way to protect him.

Professor Snape got up from his desk after 70 minutes and began to walk around the room. He stopped at Neville's desk. He sneered and vanished his potion before he caused an explosion. He told him to start over. He continued to walk around stopping at each student's tables. He would smirk at those that were doing well. He stopped at Ron's desk. He sneered at the lime green liquid.

"Oh, no." said Ron as he watched his cauldron melt and melt through the iron desk.

"50 points from Gryffindor." hissed Professor Snape. He moved to Harry. He leaned closer to him. "A little thinner Potter." he told him watching him slice daisy root. Good." He walked over to Hermione. He smirked she was having no problem. Professor Snape moved to Savanna. She quickly turned away from the table when she cut her finger.

"Damn. I always cut my finger on dragon heart string." hissed Savanna.

Pips stuck his head out from under Savanna's sleeve. He licked the wound and it intently healed. Severus raised a brow at the green snake. It appeared the snake had healing powers.

"5 points from Gryffindor for your recklessness and 5 more for having a pet in my classroom." Professor Snape hissed. "Clear your tables and leave your potions. I want three roles of parchments on the potion. Due by next class. Get out!"

The students quickly put things away and left the potions classroom. Savanna closed the door behind her with a soft click. Severus rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb. He repaired the melted table with a flick of his wand. He slipped it back up his sleeve. He checked to make sure Savanna's potion wasn't ruined. Severus saw it turned a bright yellow. He quickly whispered a spell making a swirling motion with his finger and it turned red.

"There that's much better." he whispered just as the door opened and the headmaster walked into the room.

"How did it go with Savanna?" asked Albus curious on how smart the young woman was.

"Well as expected. She is a cheeky one." he said with a smirk. "Her snake Pips has healing abilities."

"Oh really that's interesting." said the headmaster his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "I'll just leave to get to work," and walked out the door just as the third year Ravenclaw and Slytherin's walked into the classroom.

* * *

"I can't believe that greasy git." hissed Ron as they walked into transfiguration. "He took away 50 points."

"You melted the desk!" said Savanna and Hermione together.

"Don't forget your cauldron." said Harry sitting down next to Ron while the girls sat on the other side.

Ron groaned that meant his mom had to buy him a new one, and they didn't come cheap. If he only had the Potter money. But he mentally smirked. He did have Granger as a girlfriend. That was something Harry didn't have. He for once had something Harry wanted but couldn't have.

Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled. He handed her note before Professor McGonagall saw. She opened it under her desk. It read:

_You are my sun on a cloudy day_

_My blooming flower on a spring day_

_You are my brighten star in the night sky_

_My bright star to wish upon. _

_I wish I may. I wish I might. On the first star I see tonight. I wish upon you. You are my wish come true. _

_Loving you, _

_Harry _

Hermione let out a small gasp of shock. She looked at Harry. Was he admitting he loved her. Harry smiled when he saw her blush slightly. She folded up the poem and tucked it safely into her bag placing a anti-falling out charm.

Savanna couldn't help but read the letter. She had changed something already. She knew that her father had never wrote her a poem before. She found it sweet.

The class turned their attention to Professor McGonagall. Savanna quickly loved her class. Savanna had never been taught by Professor McGonagall. She had retired from teaching along before Savanna entered Hogwarts.

Savanna looked at her watched it was the same as her fathers. It had a regular watch on top and than on the other was pictures of her Dad pointing to work. Mom pointing to heaven. Uncle Moony pointed to heaven and Uncle Severus pointed to school/work. Uncles Fred and Geroge pointed to work. She wanted to see if she had changed anything, but nothing major yet. She quickly lowered her sleeve before Hermione saw the pictures of her family.

Professor McGonagall gave the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw their essay assignment on how to transfigure yourself into object. She dismissed her class.

"Miss Caine my I have a word please?" called Professor McGonagall just before Savanna walked out the door.

"Yes ma'am. I'll meet in the Great Hall for lunch." said told Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Do you remember where it's at?" asked Harry.

"I'll-"

Hermione interrupted Savanna. "I'll wait for outside." Savanna beamed at her mother. "You guys go on and find us a seat."

The boys nodded and walked down the corridor. Savanna turned back to the transfiguration classroom. She walked up to the deputy headmistress.

"Ma'am?" said Savanna and chewed on her bottom lip.

"You're not in trouble dear." said Professor McGonagall and Savanna sighed in relief. "I'm suppose be "housing" you. That crazy man. Well the students bought the cover story. Anyway I just wanted see how your doing. I know this must be a bit strange."

"It is a bit. But I'm enjoying seeing mom. It's weird her being my age." said Savanna with a chuckle.

Minerva smiled and let out a small laugh. "If you need anything please come to me."

"I always have. I better go. I'm starving." she told her.

"Than you better get going." said Professor McGonagall.

Savanna smiled turned and walked out of the classroom. Minerva smiled slightly shaking her head wondering who allowed her to pass through Severus's Looking Glass.

* * *

Hermione and Savanna sat down across from Harry and Ron. They fixed their plates. The girls pulled out their Ancient Ruins books and flipped through it. They took a bite of their food; which was rice.

Harry watched Hermione and Savanna with interest. They did many things alike. They didn't even notice it. He laughed to himself when he saw Pips slip his out from Savanna's sleeve.

'_Oh, what to choose? I'm in heaven. My favorite grapes.' _hissed Pips and grabbed a grape with his tongue. He quickly ate it. '_Juicy. Oh goody apples. Damn it too big.' _he hissed angrily at the apple.

'_Which one do you want Pips?' _hissed Harry.

'_That one' _answered the green snake.

Harry grabbed the red apple and sliced it into small pieces for the snake. Pips hissed his thanks and lovingly ate his apple. He let out nice burp. Harry and Savanna looked at Pips and laughed. She turned and stroked Pips head lovingly.

"Must you carry that thing around?" asked Ron with a shutter.

Savanna looked up at the redhead and narrowed her eyes. "Because he would get lonely." Ron snorted at her and the snake. "I don't care what you think. He found me and I'm keeping him."

Hermione turned and gently squeezed Savanna's shoulder. "It's alright. You'll learn how to handle Ron. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

Savanna leaned over and whispered in Pips ear. '_He killed mom.' _

'_Who's mom?' _he hissed in the same low tone.

'_Hermione Granger. I'm from the future. Do you believe me?' _she asked her friend and Pips nodded.

Pips yawned and ducked back into Savanna's sleeve for a nice nap. He knew he didn't like the boy. He rubbed him in the wrong scale. He would protect Savanna and her future family. She was his to protect.

Harry looked at his watch. It was time for their last classes of the day. Harry and Ron went to divinations. Hermione and Savanna went to Ancient Ruins. Savanna knew that Hermione loved the class, but nothing came close to potions.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for the group. They were tired and ready to relax in the Gryffindor common room. Until Hermione would bug them with homework.

* * *

Harry slummed down into the couch with a heavy sigh. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face tiredly. He could go up to the dorm and sleep for hours. Hermione joined Harry on the couch after taking off her outer robes and tie.

"I'm exhausted." mumbled Harry leaning back his head on the cushion and closed his eyes.

"I want more food." said Ron flopping down into an armchair near the roaring fire.

"Mate you ate enough for three people." said Harry with laugh.

Savanna sat down on the floor leaning against the couch. She had always done it. She liked the softness of the carpet in the common room. Pips slithered out and stretched out on Savanna's legs.

"Put that thing away." said Ron at the sight of the snake.

"Leave her alone Ron." said Hermione. "Pips is a very nice little guy."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione. He would have to put a stop to her back talking before they got married.

Savanna turned a saw a small diamond on Hermione's left hand. She moaned mentally. Her mother was already engaged to marry the creep that killed her mother.

Savanna stayed until she couldn't stand it. She said good night Hermione, who was working on her potions essay. She said good night to Ron and Harry, who were playing a game of exploding snaps.

* * *

Savanna slipped into her pajamas, crawled into bed with Pips curled up on her pillow. She grabbed the two way mirror.

"Uncle." said Savanna and Severus's head appeared in the two mirror.

"Sweetheart is that you?" he asked shocked to see her appearance.

"Professor Dumbledore changed my appearance today."

"Ah, understandable. What has happened dear?" asked Severus.

"Mom's already engaged to the drunken fool." she told him.

Severus's brow frowned and said, "Savanna we changed time when you went through the Looking Glass. Weasely didn't propose until after your mother graduated."

"Oh no, Uncle this doesn't look good." she said worryingly.

"Calm down sweetheart. You have plenty of time. Just don't meddle with too much love." he told her lovingly.

"Yes sir."

"Now get a good nights sleep. Who's that on your pillow?" asked Severus motioning to the snake.

"Oh that's Pips. He's a cool little guy. You'd like him. You knocked off five points for me having him in class."

Severus chuckled. "Get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

"Good night Uncle."

"Good night sweetheart."

Savanna put away the two way mirror in her dresser drawer. She snuggle deep into the covers. Praying she'd help her mom and dad. Maybe save her Uncle Moony too.

* * *

Leave my a great review.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat in the common room in the Gryffindor Tower unable to sleep. The images of Savanna's true appearance when she showed up in Snape's potions classroom stuck out in his mind. The amazing bright emerald eyes were his mother's eyes. The heart shape face and cute button nose that only belonged to Hermione Granger. The personality of them combined was amazing.

Pips slithered his way down to the common room. Harry looked away from the warm blazing fire and down into his lap. He saw Savanna's small green snake. He smiled and gently stroked his head.

"Pips, what has me drawn to the witch and it's not in a romantic way. It's a sense of responsibility." hissed Harry. "Can you tell me please Pips."

Pips lifted his head shook it and hissed, "No sorry."

Harry sighed heavily. "I saw her watch yesterday. I saw Moony, mine, Fred, George and Hermione's pictures on it. Now tell me what's going on." he hissed his anger rising. "She's been here for three weeks and I really don't know her."

"Anger will get you nowhere."

"Hermione and Moony's names were pointed to heaven! Now tell me!"

Pips sighed. Harry needed to know the truth but he promised Savanna. The bright green eyes reminded him of his owner. "Fine." he hissed. "Savanna is your daughter. She is from the year 2022. She came back to save her mother, Hermione Granger. She was murdered. I will tell you nothing else. Her Uncle Moony was murdered. No more questions." his hissed.

Harry stared at the snake in shock. The young woman that had appeared in the potions classroom was his only daughter. But he knew that Hermione was going to marry Ron. But what changed did Hermione and Ron break up? Or did he and Hermione have a love affair.

"I think she will need your help." hissed Pips.

Harry gently stroked the snake's head in thought. "I believe you. Because those eyes could only belong to my mother. Savanna's grandmother." he hissed. "I'll talk to her. Thank you Pips."

Savanna sleepy walked down to the common room in a sleepy daze. She said, "Can't sleep Daddy." she stopped in shock. "Oh my god.

Harry patted the carpet next to him. Savanna took a deep breath walked over and sat down next to her father. "Pips told me sweetheart. I believe him." Savanna's eyes widened in shock. "You will need my help." he said gently and lifted her sleeve of her bed robe. "I saw your watch."

"Daddy." whispered Savanna and threw her arms around his neck. "It's been so hard not telling you." she cried into his shoulder.

Harry rocked his daughter back and forth. He knew that things had truly changed in the time line. He just hoped it wasn't too drastic that it would cause her not to be born. He had immediately fell in love with her. He assumed it was like the first time holding ones child.

"Hush now. Hush. It's all right Savanna." he whispered and she pulled back. "It's not safe to tell your mother. Who is your mother?"

"Hermione Granger." she whispered drying her face with her left hand.

Harry lifted a gold chain from Savanna's neck and saw a gold locket with a sun encrusted with small diamonds. He had gotten it for Hermione on her seventh birthday. He carefully opened it. He saw a picture of him and Hermione on the left and a picture of him Hermione and baby Savanna.

"I was 8 months old. Mom died the next month." she whispered.

"Than we must stop that from happening baby." whispered Harry closing the locket gently. "I want you to go back upstairs and try to get some sleep alright."

Savanna nodded. "Yes sir." she kissed his cheek and stood up from the floor. "Good night Daddy."

Harry smiled gently and held up his hand and Pips slid up her arm. "Good night sweetheart." he watched his new found daughter climb the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Harry had more to think about. He most definitely knew sleep wouldn't find him. He rested his head against the couch cushion. He sighed heavily. His life just became more complicated.

* * *

Present Day:

* * *

Harry angrily stormed into the potions classroom. He had noticed on his watch that Savanna's picture was pointed to school/travel. Severus looked up from the seventh year essays. The third year Ravenclaw and Gryffindors looked up from writing their essays ins shock that Harry Potter had just entered the room.

"Severus, where is my daughter?" roared Harry.

"Class dismissed. Please turn in your essays by next class." said Professor Snape. They quickly got their things together and left the room. "Now, Harry listen. There is a reason behind the watch. I didn't-"

Harry interrupted his close friend, "What have you and Minerva planned? I know she's involved in the little plan. Tell me now!"

"I've sent her through the Looking Glass, Harry." said Severus gently.

"You did what! You're meddling with time! Damn it Severus." yelled Harry his temper rising with every word. "I've trusted you with my daughter's protection and care! You are my closet friend! You sent her to the past."

"Harry please calm down." said Minerva, who had just walked through the classroom door.

Harry ripped around his green eyes blazing with anger. "What year did you two send her to?"

Severus rose from his desk and walked over to the worried young father. "We let her choose the year." he said gently. Harry raised a brow. "The year 1997."

Harry slumped into a near by stool. He removed his round glasses and rubbed his face with his hands. He lowered his hands and studied the couple before him that had helped raised his only child. Minerva had been like a sergeant grandmother to Savanna.

"Why?" said Harry putting back on his glasses. "Why let her meddle with time? Why in the name of Merlin let her go where that..that bastard Weasely is around?" He closed his eyes and a stray tear fell down his cheek. He angrily brushed it away. "Why?"

Severus sighed heavily and leaned against his desk. "She wants to save Hermione before s-she's murdered." he whispered. "Damn it Harry you're not the only one that lost the best person in their lives."

Minerva angrily brushed away her fallen tears. She quietly nodded her head. "We all want her back Harry. We all love her, dear."

Harry propped his elbows on the table and rested his forehead in his hands and stared at the table. He knew the dangers of time travel. He'd seen it during his time as an Auror. He was now the Minster of Magic. He was the youngest Minister to date. He looked up in worry for his only child.

"I'm sorry Severus." he whispered and looked up at his friend. "What happens if something bad happens?"

"Than I will go and get her out of 1997." Severus told him.

"I will accompany you if it is to happen."

"Let's pray it won't come down to that resort." said Minerva. "I'll just leave you alone to talk," and she left the potions classroom.

"How long has she been gone?" asked Harry.

Severus sat down a next to Harry. "In 1997 it's been three weeks. Here it's been only three hours."

"So it's fast in the past but here slow." he whispered to himself. "That's odd."

Severus shook his head. He explained if the time speed up in the present she would age too quickly. And with the slower time she'd be the same age as she entered the Looking Glass. He told Harry that he's been keeping in touch with Savanna through a two way mirror. Harry sighed at the idea of her godfather keeping tabs on his only child.

"I'll keep you informed Harry." said Severus quietly.

"You better or it will be hell to pay." said Harry and left the classroom the way he entered nearly two hours ago.

Severus looked at the door and smirked. Harry will be happy once Savanna returned and Hermione alive and well. They could be married and happy as they should have been years ago.

"It will work out in the end Harry and you'll have what you wished for years. A family of your own."

* * *

Past

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Savanna climbed into a carriage that would take them to the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Savanna had to remind herself to act like she had never been to the small town.

"Savanna who sent you here?" whispered Harry in a hush tone so that Hermione or Ron couldn't hear.

"My Godfather sent me." she whispered in same hushed tone.

Harry sat back in thought. He had noticed small changes since Savanna had appeared. Snape wasn't as nasty in class. He awarded points to those that earned them. He helped out students that really need the help. Neville's grades had improved greatly. Than the other students hadn't noticed the change in the Potions Master attitude he assumed it was the time line that caused it.

"How's you're Godfather?"

Savanna shook her head. "Nope that should be kept a secret. I don't want to cause you to have a heart attack before I'm born."

"So it isn't Ron."

Savanna shook her head again but only smirked at her young father. Harry raised a brow. The smirked reminded him too much of Severus Snape. Harry's eyes widened. It couldn't be. He named Snape her godfather. What had changed in the future that caused Ron not to be her Godfather.

"Alright sweetheart I'll drop it. I don't want to change too much. But does he love you and take care of you?"

"Yes sir he does. I love Uncle very much." she whispered just as the carriage rolled to stop.

"Good that's all I wanted to know." said Harry and helped his future daughter out of the carriage.

Savanna narrowed her eyes at Ron, who was helping Hermione out of the carriage. Harry followed her gaze and it was upon Ron and that got him really thinking. He could feel the anger and distrust coming off Savanna.

"Let's go get a butterbeer guys. On me." said Harry.

Ron's eyes lit up. He wouldn't have to spend his money. He liked it when Harry paid for things. Harry had enough money. The Potter name was one of the oldest and noble names in the Wizarding World. The Potters had millions in a volt. Harry most likely didn't have a clue.

Harry looked at Ron directly in the eye once they all got settled at a table. He saw what he was thinking. He raised a brow at his friend's thoughts. Of course Harry knew about his inheritance and nobility of the Potter name it meant a lot to him. He just chose not be addressed as Lord Potter. He wore the Potter family ring around his neck on a chain. He only wanted to finish school and become a auror like his father had done. Harry looked away breaking the connection between his and Ron's minds. He was beginning to feel sick to his stomach.

Rosemerta sat four mugs of butterbeer down in front of them. Harry smiled and placed a small tip in her hand before anyone saw. "For you dear." he whispered.

"You are good man Mr. Potter. Thank you." whispered Rosemerta, who was working hard to keep the Three Broomsticks open and taking care of her sick father and she walked away from the table.

Harry winked Hermione, who took a sip of her butterbeer and blushed slightly.

"Dad what did you give Madame Rosemerta?" whispered Savanna.

"Just 50 galleons. I do it every week. The poor woman's trying keep the bar open and take care of her father. The money goes towards his treatment." Harry told her with a slight smile.

Savanna had grown more respect for her father in that one moment. He had been giving away money at an early age to help out a friend. Now she knew why the woman always gave her free butterbeer when she and her friends visited the place. She felt like it was the only way to pay back her father.

"Do you play quidditch?" asked Ron.

Savanna looked at the redhead and said, "Yea, I played seeker at my old school. The headmistress told me I reminded her of my father when I was on a broom."

Harry turned and looked at Savanna and smiled. She played quidditch and she was a seeker.

"I was actually named captain before I left to transfer here." she explained than she saw him opened his mouth. _"Here comes the stupid ness of Ron Weasely." _she thought.

"Are you mad? You gave up that spot just to come here to another school. You could be captain!"

Savanna balled up her fist at her sides. Harry could feel her magic coming off of her. Hermione quickly rose from her chair. Harry knew that Hermione could feel it coming off of Savanna as well. He figured it was a parent thing.

Hermione knelt down next to her friend. "Savanna?" said Hermione, but she didn't look away from Ron. "Savanna look at me. Come on sweetie look at me." she said gently. Savanna turned her eyes away from the redhead. "That's a girl. It's all right. That's just Ron. Being well Ron."

Harry could still feel Savanna's magic it wasn't strong as before but it was still strong. "Mione let's take her outside." whispered Harry, who saw Dean Thomas sit down next to Ron. "He won't miss us. She needs fresh air."

"I agree with you." said Hermione standing to her full height.

Harry and Savanna rose from their chair. Rosemerta gave the trio three butterbeers to go; which were on the house. Harry smiled at the witch winked at her and followed Hermione and Savanna from the Three Broomsticks.

"Here. It will help with mishap magic." said Harry handing Savanna her warm to go cup. "It always helped with mine."

"Thanks D-Harry." said Savanna quickly correcting herself.

Hermione, Harry and Savanna walked around Hogsmeade. Savanna learned that Harry gave money to each store for repairs after the war. He wanted to do good with his money.

"Ron knows nothing of this, because Ron's family's not too well off." said Hermione taking a sip of butterbeer. "You see that store there," pointing do a dress shop called _Wish Star's Gown_.

"Yea." said Savanna. "What is it?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"That's my store. My friend Harry gave me the money to start it up." said Hermione wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Yes. It's a great store. In fact one of the most popular stores here. Mione's a great designer." said Harry and kissed her cheek.

"But let me guess. Ron doesn't know." said Savanna starting get a pattern that her future parents kept many secrets from the redhead.

"Yep." they said together.

"You see, when it comes Ronald Weasely he's a big spender on junk." explained Harry. "He'll bow 100,000 galleons before you could blink your eye. The reason is because the guy never had anything."

Savanna shook her head. Weasely didn't realize he had something money could never buy. A family. Harry had money coming out of his ears. He had no family but gave his money to many things in hope to help others.

The trio walked further down the road. Harry motioned to a large empty area in the middle of the town. He told Hermione and Savanna that it was going to a be Children's Home and Daycare Center. He was having built.

"Wow Harry. Really?" said Hermione in awe. She just thought it was an unused lot.

"Yep. The Lily Evans-Potter Children's Home and Daycare Center. I found layout plans in the Potter family vault. Mom was going to have one built in that exact spot. I thought I would finish what Mom had started."

Savanna smiled. She remember going there as a kid. She had many friends there. The home wasn't like a normal orphanage it was a special place. She would stay over when they had campouts or slumber parties. Her dad would throw the children birthday parties, Halloween parties and Christmas parties and help find them a family. Even those that were adopted came back to see their friends. It was amazing place to grow up.

"It sounds great Harry. I know your mom would be really proud of you." said Hermione with a bright smile.

"I hope she will be." said Harry.

The trio walked back down the street. They saw Ron leaving the Three Broomsticks with Dean. The redhead walked up to Hermione, Harry and Savanna. He narrowed his eyes and his face turned red with anger.

"I see you leave me behind to spend time with Harry and Savanna." said Ron angrily to Hermione.

"You were talking to Dean. I would be bored listening to you two talk about quidditch." hissed Hermione.

Ron walked up to Hermione and towered over her. "You-will-ask-to-leave-next-time." he drew out slowly and deadly tone.

"What? You do not own me Ronald Weasely!" yelled Hermione.

People in the streets stopped to watch two of the legendary trio yell in the middle of the street. Harry gave them look and they walked away from them.

Savanna quickly grabbed Ron's wrist before his hand made contact with Hermione's cheek. She smirked at the redhead's shocked expression. Her godfather had taught her marshal arts and sword fighting since she was six.

"You never strike a woman." hissed Savanna. "My godfather taught me that. If you so much lay had on my-Hermione you will regret it."

"What are going to do little miss fight?" sneered Ron.

"This." said Savanna. She twisted his arm around his back and placed him in a choke hold and knock him to the ground.

"Miss Caine!" snapped Professor Snape, who was supervising the trip.

Savanna ignored the Potions Master and kept her foot on Ron's back. "Never try to hit her again. Bastard!" she spit in his face. She turned to the Potions Master. "Yes Professor Snape."

"What were you doing?" he hissed trying to hold in his smirk.

"Taking out the trash. Oh, it seems I have scum on my hands." said Savanna, bent down and removed the blood from her hands with Ron's robes. "Now I'm done," and she walked away from the redhead.

Harry looked down at his best friend with blazing green eyes that held nothing but anger. He turned and looked after his future daughter and smirked. Savanna Potter could most defiantly take care of herself.

"Miss Caine," called Professor Snape. She turned around. "Detention with me tonight at six o'clock sharp."

Savanna smirked clicked her heels together and saluted her professor. "Yes sir. Yes sir. Six clock sir." she turned on her heels and continued her way up to the castle.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. "Cheeky little witch. Get up Weasely. Twenty points from Gryffindor for trying to strike Miss Granger." he hurled the redhead to his feet. "Never. Strike. A woman. I'll have your head mountain with house elves in Grimmauld Place. You little shit." hissed Professor Snape in a dangerous low voice that sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Hermione had already gone after Savanna and had not heard the professor's warning. "Potter." he nodded and walked by with a slight smirk.

Harry shoved Ron out of his way and ran after the girls. He wouldn't tell them about Professor Snape's warning. He had figured out who Savanna's godfather was. It was Severus Snape. He had noticed a huge change. One the time line. Two: Hermione had started working with Snape last week. Harry thought it was good for the man.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry decided to walk Savanna down to the dungeons for her detention with Professor Snape. He wanted to know what had over came his best mate in Hogsmeade earlier.

"Savanna did Ron kill Hermione?" asked Harry.

Professor Snape stood hidden in the shadows. He was going to walk into the classroom, but than heard what Harry had asked the young woman that had appeared in his classroom through his family's Looking Glass.

"Sweetheart did Ron kill your mother?"

Savanna didn't answer his question. She threw her arms around her father's neck and cried into his shoulder. Harry was shocked at the sudden motion. He recovered and wrapped his arms around his daughter's waist.

"Daddy…I-I-" she couldn't finish her sentence through her violent sobs.

Harry held Savanna close and rubbed her back. He took that as 'yes.' He closed his eyes. His best friend of seven years would murder his other best friend. The woman he loved and one day would give birth to the beautiful child that was in his arms.

Severus walked up to the couple and quietly ushered them into the potions classroom. He closed the door behind him. He told Harry and Savanna to sit down. Savanna sat down in the front row and Harry sat down next to his future daughter.

Severus held out his handkerchief to the young woman in front of him. Savanna took the white cloth with a small thank you in return. He pulled up a nearby stool and sat down across from his students.

"What has happened?" asked Professor Snape in concern.

Severus no longer saw James Potter in Harry Potter. He had changed drastically after the war. He had seen more of Lily and the eyes made it even more…easier. He was quickly and surprisingly getting to know Hermione Granger. He thought as them slowly becoming friends and he did secretly hope for it.

Savanna quietly told Professor Snape the reason why she attacked Ron in Hogsmeade earlier. He nodded secretly pleased that she stood up and placed the redhead in his place.

Savanna played with the locket that rested around her neck and bit on her bottom lip. Harry gently took her hand into his own. He knew that she had just made an enemy in Ronald Weasely.

"Savanna, listen to me." said Harry turning to the witch next to him. "If he did kill Hermione you have just made an enemy in Ron Weasely."

Savanna stood up and began to pace the classroom floor. Severus and Harry watched her pace the floor. Severus knew now that he must have sent Savanna through the Looking Glass. Which meant that Savanna was his goddaughter. Severus turned to Harry in shock. He only nodded knowing what the Potions Master was thinking.

"Severus we must protect my daughter." whispered Harry.

Professor Snape didn't snap at the young man for using his given name, because if Savanna was his goddaughter he didn't mind him calling Severus. In private.

"I know Harry." he said in the same hushed toned so Savanna wouldn't hear. "I must have sent her through the Looking Glass."

"I'm worried for her safety." said Harry. He removed his glasses and rubbed his face tiredly.

Severus couldn't help but notice strains of gray hair that had just shown up in his jet black hair. He knew it was from worry. The time line just changed another line in the past. Severus knew that stress would cause that in a wizard. It did it to Lupin. It only happened to wizards. Severus's was the same. His hair held many gray hairs. He just kept his covered with a spell.

Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder. Harry lowered his hands. Severus sighed and saw age in his eyes. He saw the signs of a father's worry for his only child. "Don't you worry. I've been protecting you for years." He lifted his sleeve reviling his watch. "I had this made the night you were dropped off at the Durselys' home. Than I had Hermione's name added after your first year here. You two mean a lot to me, Harry. You always have."

Harry looked at the watch in shock. He smirked and lifted his own watch. Severus saw his own picture on the it. The men exchanged smirks and a quiet chuckle.

"How could I be so stupid." whispered Harry and pulled out the Marauder's Map. "I haven't looked at this in nearly four weeks." he pulled out his wand and tapped it with is wand. The Marauder's Map came into view. "I can keep an eye on Savanna with this. Hermione as well." he whispered watching Savanna's dot pace the room, and Hermione's in the library.

"I would place Savanna's name on my watch but it would upset time. She's not born yet."

Savanna walked over to the other side of the room and pulled out the two way mirror when it glowed yellow. She saw her godfather's face.

"Sweetheart what has happened?" asked Severus worryingly.

"Dad knows the truth and so do you. You've un-doubtable figured it out."

"Savanna that's very dangerous." he hissed. Severus sighed heavily when he saw tears in her green eyes. "Oh, sweetheart tell me what happened?" She went into what happened in Hogsmeade. "Savanna Lily-Severus Potter, what have I told you about that temper." Savanna bit her bottom lip. "Does your mother know?" she shook her head. "Keep it that way."

"What happens if she over hears or figures it out like you did?" she whispered.

"Do not let that happen. Your father came and saw me today. He in fact stormed into my classroom." said Severus. "And seeing an angry Harry James Potter is not a good thing. It can be quite scary."

She cracked a small smile. Severus sighed heavily. He knew things had changed in the time line. He only prayed too much wouldn't shake the balance of time.

"Savanna." said Harry walking over to her. She jumped and put the mirror in her pocket. "What are you doing over here?"

"A…nothing." said Savanna turned around and faced Harry. She saw many gray hairs in his jet black messy black hair.

Harry raised a brow at her. He knew she was keeping something from him. She had jumped and stuck something into her pocket.

He held out his hand and said, "Hand it over please."

"It's not safe. Sorry." she told him.

Severus walked over to Harry and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Harry. If she said it isn't safe to see it that's fine. We mustn't upset much more than we have."

Harry nodded his head. He couldn't help it. It seemed like father mode had kicked in for some reason. He kissed Savanna on the forehead and told her that they had a plan to keep an eye on her and Hermione. Savanna smiled weakly and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled back and turned to the man that had played a major part in her life. She slowly walked up to the Potions Master.

Severus walked up to her in two short strides. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled the young woman into his arms. Savanna buried her face into his chest. She breathed in the scent of herbs and soothing steams from being over cauldron that were embedded in his black robes.

"I've always loved the way you smelled." said Savanna into his chest. "The herbs and steam. It soothed me when ever I had a bad dream."

He looked down at Savanna and a small smile crossed his face. The idea of being there for the young girl that was in his arms made his heart swell with pride. Severus kissed her hair line.

"I've missed you Uncle. I've missed you just holding me like this." she whispered. She pulled back and smirked. "I get detention just to spend time with you."

Severus chuckled. "You cheeky little witch." He looked at his watch. "It's nearly midnight. It's best you two go up to the Gryffindor Tower."

"But-"

Harry placed a hand on Savanna's shoulder. "Don't worry sweetheart. He'll be watching over you. We both are and your mother."

Savanna nodded and bid her godfather goodnight and followed her young father out of the potions classroom. Severus leaned against the sink that was next to him. He tiredly rubbed his face with his hands. He went to his private chambers in hope that sleep would find him.

* * *

Savanna and Harry walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. She bid Hermione and Harry goodnight but ignored Ron all together. She knew if she even looked at redhead she would strangle him to death.

Harry sighed and sank into the couch with a heavy sigh. The night in the potions classroom was exhausting. Hermione looked up from her transfiguration essay and frowned at her best friend in worry. She hadn't seen him that worry since the war. She saw gray strains in his jet black hair.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione. She got to her feet and walked over to her best friend. "I haven't seen you this worried in a long time." she sat down on the couch. She ran her fingers through his now graying black hair.

"I'm fine Mione." he whispered and sighed under the gently touches.

Ron looked at the couple with anger. He stood up and stormed to the boy's dormitory. Harry was glad to see him go. He didn't want to be around Ron. He killed the woman he loved.

Hermione placed a pillow down in her lap. She patted it and Harry laid his head down in her lap. She continued to run her fingers through his gray black hair. She watched the worry lines fade from his face as he slowly fell sleep.

"Harry?" said Hermione and he mumbled. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Harry snuggled deeper and sighed under Hermione's gentle touches. "I love you too." he mumbled.

"Night Harry." whispered Hermione and kissed him gently on the forehead. He mumbled in his sleep. She smiled and watched him sleep peacefully.

* * *

Hit the button and live me a great review.


	7. Chapter 7

Savanna walked into the common room the next morning and found Harry and Hermione asleep in each other arms on the couch. She smiled at her parents. Harry shifted in his sleep and held Hermione close. Savanna grabbed a nearby blanket and covered them up. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw his daughter. He placed a finger over his lips to signal her to be quiet.

"I'll bring you something to eat." whispered Savanna. "The maniac has already left for the Great Hall. I watched him from the stairs."

"Be careful sweetheart." whispered Harry.

"I will Daddy."

Harry smiled and watched Savanna leave through the portrait hole. He laid back down and watched Hermione sleep. He could wakeup next to her for the rest of his life. He had loved her for so long, but he didn't want to ruin years of friendship by a relationship that could go wrong and before his daughter from future came and told him about Hermione's death he was drawn to Hermione even more.

* * *

"Hello Professor Lupin." said Savanna as she walked into the Great Hall.

Remus smiled and said, "Good morning Savanna."

Savanna looked up at the ceiling and saw it raining heavily with lighting flashing across the hall. She turned and smiled and saw his eyes were amber. The sign that the full moon was tonight. She knew that Moony was still apart of him even if he was cured. He had kept the werewolf sense.

Remus looked around the Great Hall when he got an uneasy feeling. The feeling of danger. He inhaled deeply and turned to Ron. He leaned over to Savanna.

"Be careful of Ron. I don't like the scent on him." he whispered.

"I will thank you."

He nodded and walked to the staff table. Remus sat down next to Severus and watched the young woman fix a one large plate for her, Harry and Hermione. Savanna left the Great Hall. He turned to Severus and told him about his feeling towards the redhead. The Potions Master nodded and took a sip of his hot black coffee.

Ron looked at the doors that Savanna had just walked out of. He narrowed his eyes. Savanna Caine had changed too much since she came to Hogwarts. He would have to take things into his own hands. He wanted to keep Hermione.

* * *

Savanna sat the large plate down on the coffee table. She waked Hermione and Harry. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled and they both sat up and took their cups of coffee. Savanna sat down on the floor. Harry saw Savanna blink back the tears. He knew it was the first time since she was eight months old that they sat at a meal as a family.

Savanna are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yea. I'm fine."

Hermione studied her for a moment and nodded her head. She truly didn't believe her but didn't push the subject.

The three of them spent the Saturday together in the common room. Ron sat back trying to get along with Savanna not to cause problems between him and Hermione. He would just lay low until he would strike.

"I've got to go meet Professor Snape." said Hermione and left the Gryffindor Tower for the dungeons.

"It just rubs me the wrong way that Mione wants to spend time with the greasy git than us." said Ron.

"Hermione wants her masters in potions, and Snape has never took on an apprentice. Snape's the best in the U.K." said Harry.

"I still don't like it. She's mine not his."

"Wait a minute. Hermione's not something to be own. She's a person." hissed Savanna.

"No one asked you." sneered Ron.

"Easy mate. There's no reason to jump down her throat." said Harry grabbing his book from the coffee table.

"What are doing studying on the weekend?"

Harry looked over his Auror training guide at the redhead. "Just reading about the classes that I have to take once I'm out of Hogwarts."

"You've changed mate and I don't like it." said Ron turning his quidditch book.

"I changed along time ago." he whispered to himself.

Savanna squeezed Harry's shoulder and turned to her potions essay that was due on Monday.

* * *

"Good afternoon Hermione." said Professor Snape as she walked into his private lab.

"Good afternoon Professor."

Severus sat out the ingredients for the Lycanthropy Cure. He only brewed the potion for St. Murgo's Hospital. Hermione walked over to the lab table. He told her he was going to teach her how to brew the potion. Hermione's eyes widen in shock.

"I thought you told me that you would never teach me how to brew it." said Hermione.

"I have so much to brew that I will need your help."

Hermione smiled at her Potions Master. Severus handed her his journal. He told her to read over it several times before staring to brew it. Than to watch him. She nodded her head. Hermione sat down on a nearby stool and began to study the notes. She looked up and Professor Snape careful taught her how to brew the extremely complex potion.

"It takes four months to perfect." said Professor Snape.

"Yes sir." said Hermione as she crushed the dry black rose petal into a bowl.

"You may call me Severus while we are working. I think it will make things much easier."

"Alright Severus sounds fare."

He walked away from the table and removed his outer robes and pushed up his sleeves of his white shirt relieving his dark mark. Hermione looked at the mark.

"My father forced me into taking the mark. I was fifteen and under his influence." whispered Severus.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Severus." said trying his name once more.

He shook his head and adjusted the flame to low. "I believe you need to know. You've trusted me over the years. The only person that knows is the Headmaster." Hermione nodded her. "I was only fifteen. I never wanted to join the Dark Lord. Tobias Snape was cruel and conniving man." he closed his black eyes. He took a deep breath and continued, "I was beaten and abused as a child. He was abusive towards my mother and little sister, Danny. I took most of it to shield them from his wrath." he grabbed a stool and sat down and let the potion seamier. "I shut myself off from everyone after Tobias killed them when I was sixteen. Than that was when I…well killed him six months later during a death eater raid. I couldn't stand the abuse any longer. I became an active death eater after that raging my anger."

Hermione walked around the table when she left her potion to steam. She slowly pulled him into his arms. He laid his head onto her chest letting her comfort him. He hadn't spoken of his childhood or family in years. She ran her fingers through his slick baby fine black hair.

"Than you came to Dumbledore after the attack on Harry's parents." whispered Hermione and he nodded his head. He knew if he spoke he'd break down in the woman's arms. "You are good man, Severus Snape and don't you dare let anyone tell you different."

Severus pulled back and smiled weakly. Hermione pushed back his hair from his face and kissed his forehead. She moved back to her potion and they got back to work. They spent the time working and Hermione told him about her family and her aims of becoming a Potions Mistress. Severus smiled truly for the trust time in years when she told him that she saw him as friend.

"Wow. It's past crew." said Severus when he looked at his watch. "It's best we eat and than I'll escort you to the Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione smiled and she nodded her head. She knew Ron was going to be angry with her for spending all day with Severus. She truly didn't care. She and Severus enjoyed a quiet conversation and supper. Than he dropped her off in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

* * *

Three weeks went by and Harry and Hermione's friendship grew stronger. They spent much time together as possible. Harry had even gone to library to study with her and Savanna. Ron didn't like the change. Harry was becoming just as active in class as Hermione and Savanna and was getting praises from the professors. He was now getting more attention from Hermione. Ron didn't like it in the lest.

Harry and Hermione walked around the Black Lake talking quietly. Ron stood under the shade tree his face turning red with anger. He stormed up to the couple his fist clinched at his sides.

"What are you doing Hermione? You're were suppose to meet me." hissed Ron.

"I'm walking with Harry and I wasn't suppose to meet you anywhere. What is your problem lately?" said Hermione, hoping for a straight answer.

"You're not spending anytime with me. Your ether with that transfer chick or with Snape and now alone with Harry. You're spending too much time with Harry."

"Oh is that what you think? I like spending time with Savanna. I like working with Professor Snape and I can spend all the time I want with Harry!"

Harry stood and watched his two best friend ague. It had gotten worse since Ron had proposed to her. If that was even possible for the fighting to get worse. Harry secretly hoped that Hermione would just chunk the small ring at the redhead. He knew for a fact that the stone was glass and not a diamond as Ron had told Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. He had gotten more controlling over the year. She was getting tired of it. He told her last night that she wasn't going to go to school. She couldn't have a job. She would stay home with the kids and that was the end of it.

"That's it Ron! We're over! You take this piece of glass and leave! No one tells me how to live my life. No one! Come one Harry lets go." She took Harry's hand and they left a very angry redhead behind.

"You did the right thing." said Harry and he kissed her forehead. "You wouldn't have been happy him controlling you." Hermione nodded and angrily brushed away a fallen tear.

"It still hurts." she whispered as they walked into the entrance hall of the castle.

"It will die away within time." said Harry gently.

The couple smiled when they saw Savanna and Professor Lupin. The incident with Ron had completely vanished from her. Hermione felt the pull towards Savanna become stronger.

"Hello Harry and Hermione." greeted Professor Lupin.

"Hello Professor." said Hermione with a bright smile.

Savanna noticed something was troubling her young mother. Pips stuck his head out from under Savanna's sleeve. He hissed his hello. The snake was please that his mistress's mother had come to her senses about dumping the weasel.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade. I'll get us some butterbeer." said Savanna since it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement. Savanna turned to Remus. "Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to join you." said Remus and the group left the castle for Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Savanna and Remus found a booth in the back. They ordered their drinks and Madame Rosemerta returned with their order. Harry slipped some money into the witch's hand. He winked at her and she walked away with a smile.

Hermione told Remus what happened to her and Ron. He smiled weakly but knew Ron wouldn't make her happy. He thought that Harry would be a better match.

Severus walked over to the group. Harry motioned to the empty spot next to the Marauder. He smirked at the young man and sat down at the table. They enjoyed the afternoon together. Harry got to know Severus away from a student and teacher. He grew more respect for the man in front of him.

"Hermione told me about your father Professor." said Harry to Severus. The Potions Master raised a brow at Hermione. "I understand how it is to be pressured into something you don't want to do. I know it is to be abused." Severus brow frowned. "I wasn't beaten or anything like that. But we both know there's more other ways of abuse." said Harry and went into his story on how the Durselys treated him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone." said Severus with concern.

"I didn't want to make it seem like I was the golden boy seeking attention." whispered Harry.

Severus had no clue what happened to him away from Hogwarts. He patted Harry on the shoulder. He told him quietly if he ended to stay anywhere he was welcome to Prince Manor.

"Thank you Professor that means a lot coming from you." said Harry.

Savanna beamed at her future godfather's kind action. She knew it meant a great deal to Harry. She could see a drastic change since she first saw him in the Hospital Wing. Hermione excused herself to the bathroom.

Savanna took a deep breath and said, "Professor Lupin please keep your eye out for Grayback. He doesn't like any werewolf that has been cure. He'll kill you if he finds you."

"How do you know? Why would Grayback come after me?" asked Remus.

Savanna looked at her Uncle Moony with tears in her eyes. "Please just keep your guard up."

Remus looked into those green eyes that reminded him of Lily and Harry. "I will I promise."

Savanna smiled and looked at her watch in hope for any change. She saw Moony's picture slowly move from Heaven to work/school. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall she had just saved her Uncle Moony.

* * *

Hit the cute button and leave meet me a great review!


	8. Chapter 8

Savanna sat in the transfiguration classroom with Professor McGonagall. She had gotten detention from pulling her wand out at Ron in the corridor. She was stuck grading first year essays.

"Tell me," started Professor McGonagall sitting her red quill down, "what's your father like?"

Savanna looked up and smiled at her professor. "Dad's great. He's every smart. He's changed many things. Hogwarts is the most popular Wizarding school. We even have transfer students from the Untied States."

"Oh really?"

Savanna nodded her head. "You're a great Headmistress. You helped Dad raise me."

Minerva patted Savanna's hand comfortingly. "I'm glad I was able to help in anyway." Minerva sighed heavily. "The timeline's changed. Mr. Potter has a lot of gray hair. He holds a father's worry dear."

Savanna's mouth drop someone else figured out who her father was. She rubbed her face with her hands. She looked at the deputy headmistress. "Please don't tell Mom."

"Don't worry dear. I won't tell your mother."

Pips stuck his head out from under Savanna's sleeve. Minerva chuckled and gently stroked the snake's head. He hissed at gentle loving attention.

"You're amazing young woman Savanna, and very brave to come to the past. You truly are a lioness."

Savanna shook her head. "Nowhere near as brave as mom and you."

Minerva tapped the young girl on the nose. "You're a Potter dear. You're braver than you truly know. Trust me. Now go on scoot. Go spend some time with your parents."

"Thanks Granny." said Savanna without realizing what she had called Professor McGonagall. She kissed the elderly woman on the cheek. She left the room.

"Granny huh?' said Severus once Savanna was out of ear shot.

"Hush your mouth, Uncle." teased Minerva with a smile.

The Potions Master walked into the room and sat down in the front row on top of the desk across from Minerva. "It's seems we both play a major apart in Savanna's life." Severus bent down and picked a mirror. He looked at it closely. "A two way mirror. So that's how our future selves have been keeping tabs on Savanna."

Minerva held out her hand and took it from him. She looked at the mirror closely. It was pure sliver gold with a flower pattern around the round mirror. It was a McGonagall family heirloom.

"We must have really wanted her to save Hermione, Severus." said Minerva. "This is my family's Two Way Mirror. it's extremely powerful. This is why we are able to keep tabs through time. No other mirror would be able to pass through the timeline."

Minerva nearly dropped the mirror when she saw an older Harry Potter's face. She noticed that his hair was now salt and pepper, wrinkles in the corner of his green eyes. He held worry and tiredness.

"Minerva Athena, what are doing with the two way mirror?" said Harry in a stern tone.

Severus moved and stood next to Minerva. "Damn Harry you look old."

"Gezz thanks for the complement." said Harry sarcastically. "Now how did you did you get the mirror?" he asked more gently.

"Savanna dropped it." said Minerva.

Harry sighed heavily and shook his head. "Could she be more careless."

"Easy Potter. This hasn't been a cakewalk." said Severus.

"If you two hadn't meddled with time none of this would be happening. I've made time travel extremely illegal, and you have the Minister of Magic's daughter roaming around time!"

Minerva and Severus winced at Harry's tone. They never realized that Harry James Potter would be so scary when angered.

"A…sorry." said Minerva.

"That's it I'm coming there and getting my Savanna home before something bad happens." said Harry.

Savanna ran into the transfiguration classroom and saw her two professors talking to mirror. She heard her father's voice.

"Is Dad mad?" asked Savanna slowly. The couple nodded their heads. Savanna took a deep breath and took the mirror from Professor McGonagall. "Hi Daddy."

"Savanna, thank goodness you're safe." said Harry in a relieved tone. "Do you know how worried I've been."

"Cub, what are you doing there?" asked Remus who's head appeared next to her fathers.

"If you don't mind Moony I'm trying to talk to my daughter." Harry told his friend.

"Oh thanks for the heads up about Grayback sweetie. We'll talk later."

"Ok Uncle Moony." said Savanna and saw Remus's head disappear.

"I'm coming there and bring you home." Harry told his daughter.

"No."

"Savanna Lily-Severus Potter don't you-"

"Daddy please. I haven't figured out away to save Mom."

"Sweetheart know you mean well. But I don't want anything happening to you."

"Please Daddy."

Minerva and Severus watched with heavy hearts as Savanna begged her father to let her stay.

"It's almost Christmas there, correct?"

"Yes sir." she whispered.

"I'll give you until after Christmas. Do you understand Savanna Potter?"

She beamed at her father. "Yes sir. Thank you Daddy."

"Be careful sweetheart and I love you." Harry told his only daughter.

"I will. I love you too." said Savanna and she watched her father's face vanish from the mirror. She looked over at Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Dad doesn't anger easily but if he is angered it's not pretty. I'll see you later," and Savanna left the room.

"Minster of Magic." said Minerva and Severus together looking at each in awe.

"I knew Harry would do well in life." said Severus with a smirk. "I just hope nothing has changed too drastically since that information was made known."

"We'll just keep that ourselves." said Minerva and Severus nodded in agreement and he left the classroom.

* * *

Hermione and Savanna sat on the couch in the common room talking. Hermione told Savanna about her parents, John and Jamie. John was a pastor and Jane was a dentist. She smiled at her young mother. She never got to meet her grandparents, because Hermione didn't find it right to bring her since she was married to another man, and considering her father being a pastor it wasn't the wises thing to do.

Hermione asked about Savanna her parents and she made up that her mother was studying to Potions Mistress but died in a muggle car crash, and her father was an auror.

"I was a baby when my mom died." whispered Savanna, "But he told me many stories about her."

Hermione smiled sweetly at her friend. "I'm glad for that. Your father must have loved your mother very much."

"Yes. So much that's he never been with another woman." said Savanna and Hermione's eyes widen in awe.

"It sounds like something Harry would do." whispered Hermione.

Harry sat between Hermione and Savanna and wrapped one arm around Savanna's shoulders and other around Hermione's shoulders. "How are my girls?" said Harry and kissed each of them on the forehead.

"Fine." They said in unison.

Hermione ran fingers through Harry's graying hair. She smiled when he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. The stress that his body held slowly melted away. He moved his head into Hermione's lap, who had placed a pillow in her lap. She continued her gentle touches.

"This is the only way to relax him. I think his mom did it to him when he was baby." whispered Hermione in Savanna's ear.

Savanna smiled at her young parents and prayed she could and would be able to save her mother. She had already saved her from marrying Ron Weasely that was a good sign.

* * *

Present Day

* * *

Harry sat in front of Hermione's grave and gently laid a red rose down on the ground. He traced the letters.

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_September 19, 1979-March 23, 2005_

_Beloved Friend and War Hero_

Hermione had died when Ron Weasely had shown up in the muggle suburb near Number Twelve Grimmauld. She had been walking to the deappeartion point from visiting Harry and nine month old Savanna when he had shown up in a drunken rage. Because he couldn't bare the idea of her being with Potter. So he killed her to cause Harry pain and it had worked.

Remus had found her two hours later on that night. He did everything possible to try and save her even though he knew she had been dead for nearly two hours. But his mind and heart didn't want to believe that such a wonderful woman had been killed by a one time friend.

"You've changed things Savanna, but she still died. Just in a different way." whispered Harry.

Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder and sat down on the bench next to his long time friend. "Savanna will be just fine Harry. She's a Potter. She'll find a way to save our Hermione. She saved Remus."

"That was a warning Severus. I happen to have caught him in my second year as an auror and you know that." hissed Harry. "Sorry Severus. I'm just worried for my baby girl."

Severus laid a black rose down next to the red rose. The men saw a white rose being laid down next to the black rose. Remus sat down on the right side of Harry. They sat in silence praying for a miracle.

* * *

Past

* * *

Hermione and Severus both stood quietly hunched over a steaming cauldron refilling the stock for the Hospital Wing since they had several injuries during the last quidditch match.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Severus finally breaking the silence.

Hermione looked up from her Blood-Replenishing Potion and angrily brushed away a stray tear. "Nothing I'm fine."

Severus sat his knife down and walked over to his friend. "You're a bad lair; especially when you have tears in your eyes. Please tell me might be able to help."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. She lifted her right sleeve revealing a bruised wrist. Severus gently took it into his hands. He saw her flinch. He pulled out his wand and ran a small x-ray over it and found a hairline fracture.

"Who did this?" said Severus gently but forcefully.

"Ron." she whispered.

Severus healed the fracture with a wave of his wand. He figured no one knew of the attack, because he knew that Hermione was headstrong and tell them it was her battle. Severus pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's alright sweetheart." he whispered soothingly.

Hermione gripped the front of Severus's robes and her body shook with sobs. Ron had blocked her way to the dungeons earlier. He wanted to know why she had thrown his ring at him, and he didn't like answer he had gotten. She had told him that he was a child and ordering her about like a house elf was not her idea of a happy marriage. He attacked her because she gave him the wrong answer to his question. He wanted her back but she didn't want him, and it set him off to attack her.

"I'm scared Severus. Not for me but for Savanna. Ron's been watching her like a hawk." whispered Hermione.

"Hush now. It's all right. That's enough potion brewing for tonight. I'll take you back to the Gryffindor Tower." said Severus and he felt her nod against his chest.

* * *

Harry and Savanna didn't like the smug look on Ron's face when he had entered the common room. So they had kept an eye on the redhead the entire time Hermione had been with Severus. Harry looked at his watch and saw she was safe. Savanna looked at her watch nothing had changed for Hermione's name was still pointed to _heaven. _

"It's alright sweetheart." whispered Harry in Savanna. "We'll save her." He kissed her forehead.

Savanna and Harry smiled when they saw Hermione walk into the common room. They move apart so that Hermione could sit between them. She pulled each of them into her arms. She kissed Savanna on the forehead and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. But he turned his head just in time that their lips made contact.

Hermione quickly pulled back and said, "Harry that was wro-"

She was interpreted when Harry captured Hermione's lips with his own. She turned to face him and Harry deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss became more passionate. He slid his tongue into her mouth and they fought each other. Harry slowly laid back pulling Hermione with him.

Savanna smiled and ran to go tell her Uncles Severus and Moony and her Granny what had just occurred in the common room.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me great review. I hope you enjoyed it!!


	9. Chapter 9

Severus, Remus and Minerva sat in the staffroom around a long table that held three seats so that the other teachers couldn't disturb them. They wanted to speak in private.

"What are we going to do to ensure Savanna's safety?" said Remus leaning toward the couple. "I don't like the way Ron's watching her."

Severus sat back crossed his arms over his chest in thought. "We can't protect our girl from everything Remus." whispered the Potions Master. "Harry has the-"

"Marauder's Map. I know. I was one of the creators of it." hissed Remus. "But what if it isn't enough? What then?"

Minerva watched the men argue back and forth. "Now, boys. Fighting will get us nowhere." she told them gently but firmly.

"Oh go eat a cat snap." hissed Severus.

Minerva balled up her fists at her sides willing herself not punch the young man beside her. "Savanna's just as much my responsibly as yours."

Nearly Headless Nick floated into the staffroom and over to Severus, Remus and Minerva. "Professor McGonagall," she looked up, "I've found Miss Caine on the floor near the staffroom door."

The trio jump from their chairs and ran out of the staffroom. They found Savanna on the floor covered in cuts and bruises on her face and hands blood ran down from her hairline.

"Savanna," whispered Severus and was quickly at her side. "Savanna can hear me?" She didn't move.

Minerva waved her wand and a stretcher appeared next to Remus. She elevated her onto the floating cot and turned to Remus and said, "Go get Harry and Hermione." He nodded and quickly went down the corridor to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Let's go." said Severus and walked passed Minerva and Savanna. He wanted to get his goddaughter to Poppy soon as possible.

Harry laid above Hermione kissing her neck and up to her mouth. She pulled back and he saw worry in her bright brown eyes.

"Savanna's hurt." they said together.

Harry got up and helped Hermione to her to feet. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and tapped it with his wand. He quickly opened it and found Savanna's name with Snape and McGonagall. Than he saw Lupin's name heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. He tapped the map again and it concealed itself. He placed it into his pocket.

"Let's go love." said Harry took her hand and they nearly ran into Ron, who just stepped through the portrait hole. "What have you done to Savanna?" he hissed at his one time friend.

"Harry there's no time. Let's go." Hermione told him pulling him away from Ron.

The couple ran down the stairs. They needed to get to Savanna. Remus bumped into Harry and Hermione and told them that Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were taking Savanna to the Hospital Wing. They didn't ask questions only followed their professor down to the Hospital Wing.

The trio ran into the wing breathing heavily. Harry quickly went over to the Potions Master and asked, "Severus what has happened to my daughter?"

He turned around found Harry in front of him. He noticed more gray hair had appeared in his black hair. He knew if Harry had anymore stress and worry over Savanna he'd be gray headed before he was twenty.

"I honestly don't know." whispered Severus and the men turned to the closed green certain. "Nearly Headless Nick told us she was outside the staffroom door."

Hermione walked over to Harry and he pulled her into arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked over at the closed curtain. She moved and walked over to the closed curtain. She needed to be in there with Savanna. She needed to comfort her. She opened it and walked into the small area. Hermione closed curtain behind her.

"Miss Granger what are you doing in here?" asked Madame Pomphery.

"She may stay Poppy." said Minerva. "Miss Caine needs her nearby." Minerva pulled a chair next to the bed. "Sit down Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor." said Hermione and sat down next to Savanna.

Hermione looked at her friend and saw buries and cuts all over her body. Hermione pushed Savanna's hair from her battered face. She covered up her mouth when the charms vanished from Savanna. She had forgotten what had looked like when she arrived in the potions classroom. The bright green eyes that only belonged to Lily and Harry. Savanna had frizzy brown hair, pale skin, heart shaped face, a cute button nose and a slim womanly figure.

"Oh my gods. Savanna sweetheart wake up." whispered Hermione. "Open your eyes for Mommy."

Hermione couldn't believe that her future daughter laid in the bed injured. That's was why she had such a pull towards Savanna. Savanna was her future daughter.

"What has happened to Savanna? Tell me and tell me now." hissed Hermione.

"She has been beaten. I found and healed a broken right arm, left leg and a fractured skull. She's in a coma." said Madame Pomphrey.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What else are you holding back from me?"

"I must inform the Headmaster my-"

"Damn it what else has happened to my daughter!"

Harry entered through the curtain. He had heard Hermione yelling. He noticed the Savanna's charms had fallen. He knew that only a coma would cause any charm to falter. He narrowed his eyes.

"I demand to know what has happened?" hissed Harry.

Poppy stepped back. She had never seen Harry Potter so mad. She could feel his magic coming off of him. "She was raped."

"Excuse me?" said Harry not believing his ears. "Did I hear you correctly. Our daughter was raped. Do have any proof on whom raped her?"

Severus stepped behind the curtain when he heard the word "rape." He closed the curtain. He crossed his arms and towered over the nurse. Poppy looked at the group. She took a deep breathe.

"Ah, not at the moment." whispered the nurse. "I need to run a test on the-"

Severus yanked the vial from Poppy. "I'll run it," and swept from the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will stay at Miss Caine's bedside." said Minerva and swept away from behind the curtain.

Poppy pushed back the green curtain and left the couple with Savanna. She told them she'd check on Savanna later. She went to her office.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and her body shook with sobs. Harry pulled her into his arms. Remus sighed heavily and quietly left the wing. He knew that the couple needed time alone.

"Harry our baby girl." sobbed Hermione into Harry's chest. "You knew this whole time?"

"Yes love." whispered Harry.

Hermione would had beaten him for not telling her, but she was too worried at the moment to care. Harry held her close. He blamed himself for his daughter's state. He should had watched Ron closer. He should had done many things.

* * *

Present

* * *

The students watched the Minister of Magic, Harry Potter run down the corridors without stopping to say "excuse or hello," to those of his daughter's friends. The only thing that was on his mind was finding Severus.

Harry stopped Madame Hooch in the hall. "Have you seen Severus?"

"No Minister I haven't seen him anywhere. Maybe you should check the-"

Severus ran up to Harry breathing heavily. He had checked his watched and saw Savanna's picture pointed to _peril. _"We must get to her." said Severus interrupting Madame Hooch.

Harry nodded and they ran down to the dungeons. The students watched wondering what was going on. What had the Minister of Magic and the Potions Master so worried?

Harry closed the classroom door behind him. Severus grabbed the Looking Glass from his drawer. Harry quickly walked over to his close friend. They both grabbed the mirror.

They said together, "December 18, 1997," and the men vanished from the potions classroom.

* * *

Past

* * *

Harry and Severus landed on their feet. Severus placed the mirror into his desk drawer. They ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"Remember Harry you don't have jurisdiction in 1997." said Severus as they ran down the corridors.

"Severus shut the hell up." hissed Harry.

"Gezz bite my head off."

"Than you have no say over the students." said Harry before the Potions Master could knock off points to a Slytherin student.

"Fine than you've made your point," and Severus pushed opened the Hospital Wing doors.

"Poppy get in here now!" snapped Harry just as he entered the wing.

"Now, Mr. Potter that's-" said the nurse slowly trailing off her sentence.

Albus, Minerva, Severus and Remus walked into the Hospital Wing. The professors slowly walked up to the older Harry and Severus. The young Harry and Hermione looked up and stared at the professors not believing their eyes.

The older Harry ran over to his only child. He pushed back her hair from her face. "Oh sweetheart come back to me."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off his older self. He had gray hair with only a few strains of black, wrinkles of worry around his eyes and was tired and worried.

"I look so old." whispered Harry.

"Watch your tone young man." snapped Harry at his younger self.

Harry jumped at his older self's tone. It was worse than Snape's tone in class. "Sorry sir." he mumbled.

"You will speak up while you talk Mr. Potter. It's important and shows your confidence. It will get you far in life." said Harry and young Harry gave a strong nod. "Good." Harry turned to Poppy and said, "Now do inform me of my daughter's state."

Poppy explain once again about Savanna's medical status. Harry sank down onto an empty bed that was behind him. He removed his glasses and tiredly rubbed his face. The older Severus sat himself down next to the Minister.

"I'm sorry Harry. I guess you were correct as you are most of the time. Minerva and I shouldn't have meddled with time." said Severus gently.

Harry lowered his hands and put his glasses back on and room came into focus. "It's far too dangerous to move her through time. It will damage her magical core and much more."

"I'll contact Kings-"

"You will do nothing of a sort." hissed Harry interrupting Albus. "This not a Ministry matter. Not in this timeline do you understand Dumbledore?"

"Harry you're not-"

"Just…please give me a moment alone with Savanna." whispered the older Harry.

"Of course." said Albus. "Children to other side of the wing."

"But she's-"

"Know Hermione but I need time with Savanna." said the older Harry. She nodded and the group left father and daughter.

Harry sat down on the edge of his daughter's bed and took her hand into his own. He knew something bad was going to happen, but a beaten, raped and a coma wasn't what he expected. He just wanted to take her home. Of course it would be wonderful to have Hermione in his life, but it wasn't worth loosing his daughter over.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a shout out!


	10. Chapter 10

Remus couldn't take his eyes away from Harry. He just couldn't believe that the young woman that laid in the bed was Harry's daughter and from the future.

"So, you and Minerva had the bright idea to bring Savanna here?" said Remus to the older Severus.

Severus looked over at his goddaughter and sighed heavily. "I just want Harry to be happy. I want Savanna to be happy. She never got to know her mother, and we all know how wonderful Hermione is and was." he whispered to the Lycan.

Harry looked over at father and daughter with a pang of jealousy. He had grown to love Savanna. He wanted to be over there with her. Hermione placed a hand gently on Harry's shoulder. He turned and pulled her into his arms, and they sat down on one of the many beds.

Harry soothingly rubbed Savanna's forehead and angrily brushed away a fallen tear. She was all he had left of the woman he had lost so many years ago. Even if she was across the room. It wasn't his Hermione.

"Baby girl, who did this to you?" whispered Harry, hoping for her to wakeup and answer him. "Who would want to do something so vile and disgracing? I'll be here when you wakeup."

Harry pulled the covers up to Savanna's chin and folded it back an inch. He noticed that her locket was missing from her neck. He knew that Savanna had never taken it off since he had given it to her.

"I'll be back sweetheart." Harry whispered, kissed her forehead and walked over to the group. "Who ran the rape test?"

Severus turned from the Headmaster and faced Harry. "I did Mr. Potter." said the younger Severus.

"And the results?" said Harry crossing his arms over his chest. The Potter family ring shined in the light on his right hand. The coat of arms was of a rose crossed over a wand with a "P," in the lower center. Harry raised a brow waiting for the answer.

"The DNA belongs to-"

"Ron Weasely." said the older and younger Harry together.

"He's turning himself into a serial rapist." said the older Harry. "He has taken Savanna's locket as a trophy ."

Albus stepped forward in shock. He couldn't believe that a Weasely would turn into such a cruel man to disgrace a woman. "Are you positive Severus?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the headmaster. "You doubt Severus's abilities to brew one of the simplest of potions." hissed the Minister of Magic. "Get the aurors here Dumbledore." Albus sighed heavily. "If you don't Dumbledore I will do it myself."

"Harry, my friend you don't have any jurisdiction in this time." said the older Severus.

"Harry," whispered Minerva and he turned his head from Severus, "we did say that Savanna's a transfer student. We could have called you about your daughter's medical status."

The older Harry smirked at his future friend. "I like the way you think Minerva." he turned to Albus and said dangerously, "Get the aurors here. Now!" This caused the group to jump and back away from him.

"I shall be back momentarily." said Albus and left the Hospital Wing.

Both Harry's began to pace the wing. They wanted the Weasely behind bars. The others watched and waited for the headmaster to return with aurors. They watched the men come closer and closer together. Hermione opened her mouth to warn them but it was too late. "Bang," they ran into each other.

"Sorry Mr. Potter." said the young Harry.

Harry sighed and patted his younger self on the shoulder. "It's alright young man."

The professors and Hermione would have laughed at the scene. If it was under different circumstance. They were all snapped out of their thoughts when Albus and three aurors entered the wing.

"Minerva, Remus and Severus please go get Mr. Weasely." he told the professor. They nodded and left the wing.

They others watched the group leave leaving younger Harry, Hermione, older Harry, older Severus and Poppy.

"Tonks, Andrew and Reed this is Mr. Harry Caine Savanna's father." said Albus and Harry shook the aurors' hands. "We are just waiting for Mr. Weasely."

Just then Minerva, Severus and Remus enter the Hospital Wing with Ron in tow. Albus turned and faced the redhead with cold blue eyes. Ron looked at Mr. Caine and smirked.

"So, the legendary Mr. Caine comes running to his little girl's side." said Ron coolly to Harry.

Harry (Caine) stepped forward and began to dig through Ron's robe pockets. "Where is it? Where's the locket? You twisted bastard," and he pulled out the gold locket. "You're trophy Mr. Weasely?"

"She was worth it." hissed Ron.

Tonks quickly grabbed Ron by the arms; while Andrew disarmed the redhead. Tonks couldn't believe that Ron Weasely had raped a young woman. It was disgraceful and made feel sick to her stomach.

Poppy finally broke the silence and said, "You're DNA results Mr. Reed," and she held out to vial with bright red substance.

"Thank you Poppy," said Reed and took the vial from the nurse. "Any other injuries?"

Poppy motioned Auror Reed to follow her to her office. Reed nodded and walked down the wing and the couple vanished from view.

Harry (Caine) walked over to Savanna, pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down. He took his daughter's hand and whispered soothing comforting words. He placed her locket back around her neck and settled into his chair for a long night of worry and waiting.

"I hope you rot in hell." hissed Hermione as the aurors left the hospital wing once Reed had returned from Poppy's office.

"You were going to be my next!" called Ron just before the doors closed.

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and let her cry out her pain. He rubbed her back in comfort. "He won't see daylight anytime soon Mione." he whispered and looked over at his older self with worry.

"I told you the map wasn't going to be enough." whispered Remus to Minerva and the younger Severus.

"Shut up Remus." hissed Severus.

"You two knock it off." hissed the older Severus. "I swear you quarrel like an old marry couple," and he went over to Harry and Savanna and sat down the left side of the bed.

Harry looked at his old time friend and sighed heavily. "Severus, I can't loose my baby girl." he said propping his elbow on the arm of the chair. "I'd wish it was me in that bed."

Albus quietly ushered Harry and Hermione out of the wing followed by Remus, Minerva and himself. Poppy sadly shook her head and went to her office leaving the two time travelers with Savanna.

The news of Ron being arrested didn't take long to get to the student body and that he had raped Savanna. They couldn't believe that someone would do that; especially a Weasely rapist. Than everyone loved Savanna. She was the light of the school. She'd walk into a room and people stop and say, "hi," or give her a smile as they passed her by in the halls or classes.

The students sat in the Great Hall enjoying dinner; except for Hermione and Harry. They wanted to stay with Savanna, but Poppy had thrown them out of the wing and told them they needed to eat or wouldn't see Savanna. They only nodded their heads in agreement.

Later on that evening Harry and Hermione snuck into the Hospital Wing under the invisibility cloak with the help of the Marauder's Map. Hermione quietly closed the doors and made their way over to Savanna.

Harry sat asleep in his chair. Until he heard a noise and had his wand pointed in the direction of where Harry and Hermione were hidden under the cloak. "Come out from under the cloak kids." whispered Harry.

Severus opened his eyes just as the couple removed the cloak. He rubbed the back of his neck from the creek that had formed while asleep in the chair. "Why am I not surprised, Harry?" said Severus to the older Harry.

"Because you knew me far too well than I thought you did in my youth." said Harry with a smirk.

"Which is why your ass is alive today. You were always a thorn in the my side." said Severus getting a chuckle from Harry (Caine).

"Ah, Mr. Potter." said Harry uneasily and Harry turned and looked at his younger self. "I'm sorry for not watching Savanna closer. It's my fault that she's here."

Severus straighten up in his chair and looked at the younger version of his friend. "Harry listen this is in no way your fault. Weasely is the cause of this. Not you."

Hermione rocked on the balls of her feet. "I told him that." she whispered and bit her bottom lip.

Harry (Caine) squeezed Hermione's hand and smiled weakly. "I know you did sweetheart. You were always at my side." he whispered and kissed her forehead. "You can stay for just a little while."

Harry and Hermione smiled and sat down on a nearby bed. Harry knew his younger self wouldn't be able to sleep, so it didn't hurt to let them stay. He just had to keep his ears out for Poppy.

Severus sat back and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his goddaughter in worry. He lean forward and soothingly rubbed her forehead. He kissed her hairline.

"Come back to us." he whispered in Savanna's ear.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!

AN: I placed Caine in ( ) so I wouldn't have to keep on writing 'older or younger' in the each sentence.

I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'll update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Savanna had been in the Hospital Wing for over a week and still had yet to wake up from her coma, and her father had not left her side along with her godfather. Ron Weasely had his trial and found guilty of rape and attempted murder on a fellow witch. He was sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban for his crimes. And that meant that Hermione was safe in the future but at great price of that of his daughter.

"My baby girl come back to me." whispered Harry into Savanna's ear. "You've done what you've set out to do." Harry gently rubbed her forehead with his left hand and a gold wedding band hit the sun light. "You've save your mother now come back to your family."

Savanna moved her hand and slowly opened her green eyes. "Daddy."

Severus quickly sat up and leaned closer to Savanna's bed. Harry looked down and sighed in relief to see his daughter awake.

"Oh, my baby girl. Thank Merlin you're awake." said Harry and kissed her forehead.

Savanna turned and looked at her father and saw his hair was gray with only few strains of black in his messy hair. She let out a painful dry laugh. "Did I cause the gray hair?" she croaked.

Harry poured a glass of water and pressed it to her lips. He told to sip. Savanna slowly did as she was told. Pips slithered off her pillow and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Harry pulled back the glass and sat it down on the bedside table.

"Pips hasn't left your side." Severus told his goddaughter. She chuckled and gently stroked the snake's head.

"Sorry about the gray hair." said Savanna.

Harry laughed and said, "Only you would be sorry about my hair." he kissed her forehead and he told Savanna about Weasely spending thirty years in Azkaban.

She took her father's left hand and saw a gold wedding band. "Mom's alive!" Harry nodded with a smile. "I did it!"

"Yes sweetheart. But I almost lost you because of it."

"Nope not me. I'm too hard headed to die like that." said Savanna.

Poppy walked out of her office when she heard voices. She walked over to the bed. She smiled at the young woman grateful she was awake. Harry and Severus moved back away from the bed and watched the nurse run several test. Poppy put away her wand and nodded. She told them that she need to stay in the wing for a two or three days. She wanted to make sure she all right to leave the wing.

"Thank Poppy."

"You're welcome Mr. Caine. I'm just please to see young Savanna awake." said Poppy and she left the family and went back to her office.

A few minutes later Harry and Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing and ran over to Savanna. They pulled her into a hug. Harry (Caine) couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Savanna had her younger and older father in the room and with her young mother. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin all entered the wing. They smiled glad to see her wake.

"The paintings have already spread the word that Savanna is awake." said Albus.

"Why am I not surprised. They were always gossipers."

Albus chucked. "Yes Mr. Caine that is very true. How do you think I get my information so quickly."

"Ha! I told you Harry. That the portraits tell Dumbledore everything." Hermione told Harry.

"So you did my dear." said Harry and her kissed on the nose.

"I fear that we must get Savanna back to our time before more damage is caused." said the older Severus.

"What do I tell the students?" asked Albus.

"You'll tell them that I requested Savanna to return home with me. Of course they'll understand after the events that have happened." said Harry (Caine) and Albus nodded his head.

Fifteen minutes later Poppy shooed the professors, Harry and Hermione out of the wing leaving Savanna's father and godfather in the room. She wanted the young woman to rest. Savanna protested that she had enough rest and wanted company. But after her father, godfather and nurse raised a questionable brow she gave into their demands and realized how exhausted she truly had become.

* * *

Savanna had been released from the Hospital Wing. She stood in the girls dormitory packing her belongings. Professor Dumbledore had announced her leaving Hogwarts at breakfast to give her time to say her goodbyes to her friends. She was going to miss them greatly, but she knew that she didn't belong in the past. She had set out to save her mother and she fulfilled her mission.

Savanna closed her trunk and turned and faced her future mother. She laughed and pulled her into her tight hug. She pulled back. "I'll see you soon."

Hermione shook her head. "Not soon sweetheart. I have to graduate marry your father and much more. But I'll see you within time." Savanna nodded and Hermione kissed Savanna's forehead and watched her leave the room with tears in her eyes.

Savanna stopped in the common room and Harry pulled her into his arms. He gently stroked her hair. Harry pulled back when Hermione walked down the stairs. They were going to walk Savanna down to dungeons where his older self and older Snape were waiting for her so they could leave.

* * *

Present

* * *

Minerva stood in the potions classroom. She received word that he and Harry were returning home and to wait for them in the classroom. Remus patted the Headmistress on the shoulder. She nodded and they sat quietly waiting for them to return. She paced not believing that Ron Weasely had raped her "Granddaughter," it angered her to no end. She would strangled him to death. She knew that Severus would had let her by telling her, "He's not worth it. It would be the easy way out for him," she heard him say in her head.

* * *

Past

* * *

Severus held the Looking Glass in his hand. He knew that Savanna was having an hard time saying goodbye to some of her friends. He knew it was even harder to say goodbye to the younger Harry and Hermione; especially when she had never met her mother.

"Are you ready to go home sweetheart?" Harry asked his daughter, who was standing next to Severus.

Savanna looked at Harry and Hermione and turned back to her father and godfather and nodded her head unable to talk. Pips stuck his head out and hissed his goodbye to the young Harry.

"Come on Little One let's go home." said Severus holding out the mirror.

Savanna and Harry grabbed onto the mirror with Severus and said December 29, 2022," and were sucked up into the ancient mirror.

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and they stood in the empty potions classroom. Professor Dumbledore squeezed Harry's shoulder and motioned for them to follow him. They nodded and followed the Headmaster up the stairs and down the corridors to the Headmaster's Office.

Harry and Hermione sat down across from Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk. Remus, Severus and Minerva walked into the office. They sat down in three chairs that the Headmaster had just conjured up out of thin air.

"Don't worry children." said Albus. "You'll see Savanna again when the time is right. You're not ready for parenthood yet, and know you will be wonderful parents." Harry and Hermione smiled.

Hermione turned her head, laughed and touched his graying hair. "I've grown to like this on you." Hermione said and gave him a quick kiss.

The professors smiled and told the students leave the office and go to their common room. They smiled left the office. Harry closed the door behind him.

"Savanna did what she set out to do." said Severus with a smirk. "Now Harry will the one thing he longed for. A family," and he left the office with a smile.

Minerva smiled and rose from her chair. "I'm going to be a Granny," and she left the room with a smile on her face.

Remus smiled and he too rose from his chair and said, "I'm going to be an uncle," and he to left leaving Albus alone in his office.

He turned to Fawkes and gently stroked his head. "Well, my friend things have fallen into place as should have been in the being."

* * *

Graduation:

* * *

The quidditch pitch was surrounded by proud family, friends and professors with the graduating class off 1998. The Headmaster stood at the podium and looked out at the class with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He was going to miss this class.

"Welcome friends and family to this special occasion to recognize these young witches and wizards hard work and ready to take their next steps into the future." said Professor Dumbledore. "This class has most defiantly made their mark on this school." he looked at Harry and Hermione. "They've had many challenges to face during their time here. It shaped these young people into the men and women that they had become. I'm please to present to you this years class valedictorian. Miss Hermione Granger." announced.

Hermione smiled, rose from her seat and walked up onto the stage and stood in front of her fellow students. "We all remember when we first walked through these grand ancient doors. And when Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto our heads and placed us into our houses. We had quidditch games. Our fight for the house cup, points awarded and taken away. The fights in corridors. Which are not permitted. Shame on you that have done that. Forming a secret organization, dogging Flitch and dentations. Than inferring our Potions Master. Never do that. It's not pretty," the crowd laughed, "Than to a great friend that changed us all. She can't be with us today." she said with a slight smile. "We are now ready to take our steps into the future. I raise my hat to you Hogwarts may you teach others all what you've taught me." Hermione raised her hat to castle and walked down form the stage and returned to her seat.

Albus returned to the podium. "The Head of Houses will hand out their students scrolls," and he moved and turned to seat. The scrolls were given to the graduating class. "I'm proud to present to you the Class of 1998!" They stood up and threw their hats in the air.

Now it was time to start a new chapter in their lives. Harry knew how he was going to start his new chapter by asking Hermione to marry him. They students were hugged and congratulated by parents, friends and professors. The class was able to wiggle their way out of the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger." called Professor Snape before she boarded the Hogwarts Express one last time.

Hermione turned around and walked over to ex-Professor. "Sir?"

"I would like to offer you apprenticeship with me next year." said Severus with a slight smile.

Hermione beamed at the man. She knew that he had never taken on anyone before. "I'd love it sir. Thank you so much!" she threw her arms around his neck. Severus chuckled and returned the hug.

"Now go on before the train leaves without you." He told her just as the train singled the last bell.

Hermione smiled and boarded the train. She gave him a smile wave. Harry stuck his head out the window and gave his future daughter's godfather a wink and train pulled out of the station.

* * *

Three Weeks Later:

* * *

Harry sat in front of Mr. Granger at the kitchen table at the Granger home. He was grateful he had met Hermione' parents a few years ago. They liked him. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mr. Granger, you know that I've been seeing Hermione for awhile now." said Harry and John nodded his head. "And before than we've been friends since our first year. She's my best friend sir and I love her for it. She saw me and not the "Chosen One or the Boy-Who-Lived."

John knew were this speech was going but he let him talk. He liked how he was telling how Hermione had changed him and how he changed Hermione.

"Sir, may I marry Hermione?" asked Harry.

John looked at the young man in front of him. He smiled, "Yes Harry you may marry my daughter."

Harry let out a breathe he didn't know what he was holding. He smiled at his now future father-in-law. "I've had my parents house rebuilt. So you do not have to worry about money, because Hermione didn't have to work if didn't want to. I have plenty." John was pleased to hear about Harry able to care for his daughter. "Thank you sir," and Harry left the house a very happy man.

* * *

Month Later:

* * *

Harry careful led Hermione, who was blind folded down a bricked sidewalk. He pulled away the black cloth. She cover her mouth in shock. She had never seen such a wonderful house.

The house two-story brick with a black roof, front porch with white railing, light gray floor, rocking chairs, tables and a porch swing. A deep cherry door. A white fence with a sign that read: _Welcome to Grodic Hollow Potter's Home_

"Harry, his was your parents house. Wasn't?" said Hermione.

"Yes. It was." Harry whispered and lead her up the stairs to the porch. He got down on one knee and pulled out a black box. "I was hoping this could be our home. Will you marry me Hermione Jean Granger?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes I'll marry you Harry."

He smiled and slowly slid a square diamond ring onto her left hand. He rose to his full height and captured her lips with his own.

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

Harry and Hermione stood in Godric Hollow Church in front of priest in a simple wedding only with close friends and family. A simple exchange of vows and rings. They were there because of their future daughter had saved Hermione's life almost two years ago. But no one only but a very few knew the truth of Savanna.

* * *

Savanna's Birth

* * *

Hermione laid in a hospital bed holding her daughter. Harry looked down with bright green eyes. He was happily married with the woman he loved and now a father of a beautiful daughter named Savanna. They named Severus their daughter's godfather and Minerva her godmother. The couple was beyond happy to except. They became apart of the Potter family along with Uncle Moony.

"I told you we'd see you again. My sweet baby girl." whispered Harry, who was holding his daughter while his wife slept in the bed next to him.

* * *

Present

* * *

Severus, Harry and Savanna appeared in the potions classroom and the mirror fell to the stone floor. Severus bent down and picked up the mirror from the floor. Savanna turned around and smiled at her Uncle Moony and Granny. She pulled both of them into a hug.

"Been having fun Pup?" asked Remus pulling back from the hug.

"Remus hush your mouth." said Minerva, hitting the man on the arm.

The potion classroom door opened and a woman with shoulder length curly brown hair, tone skin, bright brown eyes heart shape face and slim womanly figure walked into the room.

"Mom!" said Savanna and threw her self into her arms.

Hermione smiled and held her daughter close. She looked over at her husband and smiled. Savanna pulled back when she felt a tug on her pants leg. She smiled at the small boy. He had messy brown hair, pale skin with bright green eyes.

"Vann hug." said James.

Savanna smiled and picked up her two year old brother. James wrapped his arms around his big sister's neck. Hermione walked over to Harry and he pulled her to his side.

James pulled back and Pips stuck his head out and hissed hello. "Pipsy!" he said excitedly and gently stroking the snake's head.

Savanna turned around and smiled at her family. She had saved her mother, her uncle and even got a baby brother thanks to a trip through the Looking Glass.

* * *

The End!

I hope you enjoyed the story! I tons of fun writing it!


End file.
